Ashen Wolves
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Byleth never understood the difference between "friend" and "ally." He always felt that he was different from others. Perhaps that was why he was drawn to those who could not find a place in this world. Or rather, what if the Ashen Wolves were a legitimate house and Byleth chose to become their instructor?
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I do not own Fire Emblem. It belongs to Intelligent System. This story is a work of fiction. All relations to places, events or characters, living or dead, are coincidental.

* * *

_**Ashen Wolves**_

* * *

Part I: White Clouds  
Prologue: Skirmish at Dawn

* * *

It was the same dream as before.

The skies were cloudy and booming as thunder cackled above what looked to be the site of a massive battle well underway. On one side were men clad in armor, spears and blades raised together with a banner showing a silver dragon. The other bore wicked instruments of war and were haphazardly dressed, looking akin to savages. One group fought defensively and struck with grace, whereas the other side was ruthless in its assault and just as brutal.

Each time a blade was swung, blood was spilled. Every time it fell upon a person, a corpse was made. He had seen for himself what battles looked like, having been in a great many since the day he learned how to pick up a sword. None of what he experienced compared to what he was witnessing.

And yet, in spite of the madness erupting all over the battlefield, a single woman stood stock still as if patiently waiting for someone or something to appear. Even as one of the barbarians rushed toward her and jumped in the air, blade poised to cut her down, she moved not an inch. One of her soldiers darted in front of her and locked blades with her attacker, easily forcing them back. As he did, another soldier fell to the ground in a bloody, motionless heap.

"L-Lady…Seiros…" the soldier breathed his last, hand outstretched to the woman before falling limp.

She did not even spare the fallen man a glance, eyes solely focused on the battle in front of her.

As the battle progressed and began to grow more intense, red lights began to shine from various places among the battlefield. One such light descended and fell to the earth like a star, obliterating anyone beneath it in a fiery blaze. The "star" was a sword, made of neither wood or metal but seemingly forged of stone. Its owner was not far behind as he landed beside it, his form massive and muscles thick, amber eyes menacing among the roaring flames.

He pulled the blade from the ground and stepped out from the crater he forged, waltzing forward. Several soldiers saw his approach and moved to cut him down. He spared them only a single glance before he reared the sword over his shoulder and swung. The sword glowed and separated into pieces, held together by a thread. The blade lashed out and tore apart the ground as it slaughtered anyone foolish enough to stand against it.

In seconds, the men who challenged him were killed.

The man grunted and continued to walk forward, aiming to cut the head of the army off from its body before he paused. The woman approached him, sword and shield in hand with an expression of absolute fury. His eyes narrowed, finally finding his target as he readied his sword.

A moment passed. Then the two clashed. Each time their blades kissed, sparks were sent flying. The woman struck with killing intent, eyes murderous and full of wrath at the man standing before her. The man saw only a threat and intended to cut her down to demoralize the army. Their blades continued to meet as each time they struck one another.

The man gained the upper hand as he parried an incoming strike, knocking the woman away from him. She grounded her feet into the mud, stopping her retreat in time to raise her blade in defense as the man brought his sword down upon her once again. She deflected and spun in place, heel kicking his sword arm away. The man took advantage of the momentum and swung his sword in a circle.

The unusual weapon grinded against her shield as it was the only thing standing between victory and death. She dug her feet as far as she could into the earth, the disgusting mix of water and earth sloshing at her toes before she mustered the strength to push the blade away from her.

An opportunity to deliver a blow came and she took it without hesitant. However, the man was just as fast and regained his balance. His sword once again met hers and once again locked in stalemate once again. Their faces were inches apart and lay bare before them. The man was smiling, but not because he was certain he could win. Instead, it was the ferocity of the battle before him that lit his heart aflame. He enjoyed the thrill of battle, and here and now, he had found someone who lit a fire in his heart. In contrast, there was nothing but a cold fury in the woman's eyes. She cared nothing of the battle or the lives that were being lost around her. Only that she wanted the man in front of her dead.

All things must eventually end.

The man rammed his knee into her body, kicking her away and readying his sword. Once more, it glowed ominously in red before the blade separated into pieces, lashing out like a whip. The woman gasped as she saw danger approach, the tip of the blade launching toward her like a scorpion's tail aiming to end a life. She narrowly avoided it by stepping to the side, the blade making only a shallow cut in the side of her waist. The blade retreated but remained elongated as the man struck again, this time in an arc.

The woman rolled underneath the swing, her white clothes becoming stained with mud. Her eyes trailed the sword's movements carefully while weighing her options. As the man prepared for a third swing, she made her decision and raised her own blade as if to match it. Instead of colliding, the sword wrapped around her steel like a snake.

The man's eyes widened when the woman pulled and threw their weapons aside, yanking it out of his hands and charging toward him. She jumped at him and slammed her knee into his jaw, disorientating him before delivering a kick to his chest and knocking him into the ground. His body laid there in the mud, dazed for a moment before she pinned him down with her knee, a dagger clasped firmly in her hand.

Their eyes met once more. The man saw her fury and unbridled rage.

"Tell me, Nemesis. Do you recall the Red Canyon?"

The man's eyes widened in recognition before they turned into resignation. He did nothing to stop her, not even as she brought the dagger down and buried it hilt-deep in his chest. She screamed as she plunged the blade into him, again and again until only crimson coated the dagger.

"You took everything I loved! You'll die for that! Die! Die!"

After six stabs, all aimed for his heart, the woman stopped and gasped for breath. Her chest rose and fell while staring at the face of the man who took her family away from her. To her disappointment, she saw no fear in his face. Only the look of a man who had realized his past had come to haunt him and welcomed it.

It made her sick.

The sun rose and brought light to the battlefield. With their leader dead at her hands, the barbarians that surrounded her laid down their arms. If they attempted to resist, they would be cut down and routed easily. They understood well that, without their leader, they were powerless against them.

She raised her head and saw the soldiers that gathered under her banner cheering at her. They raised their arms in celebration, whether because she had won or because the man was dead she knew naught.

The woman removed herself from the corpse, leaving the dagger buried in his chest and instead approached his fallen weapon. It sat there in the mud, once again whole. She winced when she saw the blood that covered its edge or the cracks that ran across its surface. Gently, as if cradling a child, she removed the sword from the mud and stared at it longingly. In her hands, she could feel its warmth. How it pulsated at her touch.

"It's done." she murmured as she pressed the sword against her cheek. "He's gone now, mother…"

The world faded away into darkness. The dream that he had witnessed so many times and still knew so little off receded into the shadows, swallowed up and becoming part of the darkness of his dreams. And just like before, a new dream began.

Unlike before, when he was but a spectator, he saw himself standing amid the void and in front of the steps leading to a throne. On top of that throne was a little girl, head nestled in her arms as she laid asleep on the throne's arm before stirring away, whether because her body willed it or because she sensed his presence. A yawn escaped her lips as she spread her arms out, straightening her body out before she took notice of his being.

"Oh my… What could have brought you here?"

* * *

The dream reached its end as the girl once again fell into a slumber after he had been interrogated and questioned about his presence there. He stirred awake, dark eyes fluttering open to find a ceiling made of straw and wood above him. His body was stiff and full of cricks as he rose from the bed, rolling his neck to rid himself of the nuisance.

Byleth, twenty years of age, was a young man with dark green hair and dark pastel-blue eyes. His form was slender and physically fit, enough so to engage in several battles of life and death as required of someone of his work. Though he had retired for the night, he was still clad in his cold gray armor and his sword, forged in iron and well worn from years of use, laid up against the wall beside his cot.

From outside the windows the torches still burned and the world outside was still dark, meaning it was still night. In spite of that, Byleth could feel it. A sense of danger was tingling in the back of his neck, yet he could not fathom why.

He was not the only one wide-awake, however. The door leading to his room opened without as much as a knock.

"Ah, you're awake."

A bear of a man entered the room, his burly form struggling to remain inside his tunic. An aged scar sat on the left side of his cheek, face rugged and eyes fierce. Strapped to his back was a greatsword as big as he was, held in place by a leather strap connected to the metal pauldron on his shoulder.

This was Jeralt, Byleth's father. Others better knew the man as the Blade Breaker, leader of the famous mercenary band known as the Sword Bearers. For as long as he could remember, Byleth was raised under the care of this man and those under his loyal command for as long as he could remember. Such memories were so far away, yet he could still vividly remember the time his father panicked when he saw the then-young boy sporting a scar on his knee or the time he first held a blade. He did not remember when he decided to follow in Jeralt's footsteps, only that he felt comfortable holding a sword and taking to the battlefield.

As strange as it was to say, the battlefield was a calming place. There was little reason to think about trivial things such as what to buy with what little gold you had or what you would fix for yourself. The only thing you had to think about was how you would succeed in defeating your opponent or how you would survive the battle. Those thoughts came to him easily, as was the deaths in front of him.

To Byleth, death was easy to accept. It happened every day and he did not bat an eyelash when it happened, even when the reaper had come to claim the lives of his comrades or someone he had become acquainted with while on the job. Yet such an indifference to death, as well as the lack of expression he seemed to wear in the heat of battle, had become off-putting to others. One of Jeralt's men had once told him that they weren't sure if he actually felt anything.

The truth of it was, Byleth didn't. He accepted whatever came at him. The hatred of an enemy regardless of the reasons why his enemy hated him. The loss of someone he knew. The death of a comrade.

It was not just the soldiers who saw this cold indifference. Others, including villagers who had been privy to witness him in action, saw how coldly he seemed. Before long, he too received a colorful nickname.

"The Ashen Demon." The merciless shadow of the Blade Breaker.

Though he didn't outwardly show it, Byleth _hated_ that name and hated the fact that he could never honestly express himself in the way others seemed to. Only Jeralt ever really noticed what really lay behind his eyes.

The Blade Breaker noticed it now as well. All it took was a quick look at his son's face and immediately knew something was troubling him.

"Did you have that dream again?"

Byelth nodded and recounted the dream to him, just as he had several times.

"A battle of a grand scale, almost like a war, and a little girl on a throne. I honestly can't recall ever meeting someone like that, and there hasn't been a battle like that in Fódlan for centuries." Jeralt rubbed his beard, deep in thought. "You've been having these dreams for a while now… I don't think they're anything bad, but I hope they aren't a sign of things to come. At any rate, I came to tell you that we're preparing to leave. Our messenger returned with news."

"Where are we headed?" Byleth inquired.

If the messenger returned, it always meant they had a new task. Given the fame the Sword Bearers had, it was only natural people would call for their services. Even when he was still in his early teens, Byleth and the others swore their services to countless nobles and village chiefs, asking for their assistances for one matter or another. In all of those travels, Byleth had come to familiarize himself with the countries their jobs took them.

The Adrestian Empire, the largest of the three countries inhabiting Fódlan, was ruled by Emperor Ionius IX, though whispers and gossip in the taverns another story. An uprising known as the Insurrection of the Seven had led to the Emperor losing most of his political power, effectively becoming little more than a figurehead. The true rulers of the Empire were the nobles, all of whom were mired in corruption. Tellingly, the Sword Bearers received more requests from village chiefs and merchants in the Empire than they did the nobility, and most of the time the enemies they faced were the noble's own forces.

The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, home to chivalry and the bitter cold. Its ruler, King Lambert, was tragically killed four years ago in the Tragedy of Duscur. Admittedly, Byleth knew little of what transpired in that incident, only that the people of Duscur were treated horribly as they were thought to be the culprits behind the deaths of the King and many other Kingdom citizens. Since then, the ruling power lied within the Regent and court mage, Cornelia.

The Leicester Alliance, ruled only by nobles and prominent merchant families, was the country in which the Sword Bearers often received work. Despite the fact that the Alliance supposedly was a group of like-minded individuals, the jobs they took on told another story. The nobles were constantly bickering and fighting amongst one another, always vying for more political power in the Round Table Conferences and territory. Whispers in villages implied that the worst offender in this regard was someone they called the Weathervane, though who that may have been, Byleth did not know.

Regardless of his thoughts and feelings on the countries, a job was a job and they were expected to complete it without fail, so long as the client was trustworthy. As long as Jeralt believed the client was of good character and thought the job was reasonable, all Byleth would ask is where they were going and what they would be doing.

"The Kingdom." Jeralt answered with a thin smile. "Lord Fraldarius has requested us again. Apparently, there's been some bandit troubles near his and Lord Gautier's territories. It would be easy for them to deal with it since they're intruding on both their territories, but Lord Gautier is preoccupied with another matter involving his eldest son. What, I have no idea. Regardless, I've decided to accept. Make sure you have everything before-"

Jeralt was silenced mid-sentence when one of his men barreled his way inside. "Beg your pardon, Captain, but we have a situation."

"Oh, for… What's wrong?"

"There's a group of kids asking for you."

Jeralt narrowed his eyes. "Kids?" He shared a look with Byleth. The latter shrugged, having no idea what this was about.

The three left Byleth's lodgings and returned to the world within Remire Village, the community that graciously accepted them for the time being. It did not take long to find the kids the mercenary mentioned as they were standing in the middle of the village plaza. There were four in all, all dressed in similar clothing and bearing capes, but all were of different colors.

"I sincerely apologize for disturbing you at such a late hour." One of the kids saw Jeralt approach and bowed his head graciously. His hair was blonde and eyes striking blue, the cape on his shoulder colored royal blue. On his back was a spear, the edges chipped and caked in fresh blood, implying that it had been in battle not too long ago. "We wouldn't have come were it not urgent."

Jeralt frowned heavily. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Bandits, I'm afraid. They attacked our camp, and we ended up being separated from our instructor. I fear they're still pursuing us as we speak. I dearly hope we have your support, sir."

"Bandits? _Here_?" Jeralt sounded incredulous. Byleth didn't blame him. Remire was a peaceful village with little to offer. And the people in front of him didn't look like they had much to offer in way of gold, so the likeliest case was that they were important somehow.

The girl in the red cape nodded. "Yes. They appeared without any warning. It is very odd, though. No one aside from the knights and the instructors were supposed to know we were there."

"And to top it all off, we got separated from our companions and hopelessly outmatched." The boy with the yellow cape sighed while his hand ran through his scalp. His features were slightly different from his fellows, and his skin was darker. "And chances are, they're after our lives and probably our gold."

Jeralt hummed. "I'm surprised you're able to remain calm in a situation like this. Who are you kids, anyway?" He paused suddenly and stared at them. "Wait, that uniform… Are you all from the Officer's Academy?"

The last of the four, a feminine-looking boy with a white cape on his shoulder and a rapier at his hip, nodded. "That's correct. Is there a problem?"

"No, just…old memories is all."

Byleth stared at his father. That response was rather odd, as was the sudden tense look in his eyes. Something about them unnerved him, enough that his shoulders were square and his hands were in fists. Also, what was this "Officer's Academy" they were talking about? Some kind of school for soldiers or something?

Before he could ask them questions or Jeralt's orders, a mercenary ran up to Jeralt. "Sir, we've got trouble! We've spotted bandits outside! There's a lot of them, too!"

The Blade Breaker sighed. "Guess there's no backing out now, then." He turned to Byleth. "By, you're with me. We're going straight for the leader."

"Mind if we tag along?" the boy in the yellow cape asked.

"Can you fight?"

The lone girl of the group patted the ax that rested atop her hip. "Quite. This is hardly the first battle we've been in, and it will surely not be the last."

Jeralt nodded. "Alright, then. You'll be following Byleth. Don't get cocky out there, understand?"

"Of course, sir!" the boy with the blue cape bowed graciously. "Thank you for helping us!"

Without further ado, the mercenary band and the strange group began preparing for their counterattack. On Jeralt's orders, most of them were to secure the village and ensure none of the bandits managed to sneak around them or attempt to attack the village from behind. Another group had splintered off and intended on attacking the bandits from the rear. Meanwhile, Byleth, his father and the kids would be attacking them head-on. With any luck, they would be able to eliminate the bandit leader with ease.

While preparing, the kids struck up a conversation with him, much to his chagrin.

"So, what's your story?"

The boy in the blue cape sighed. "Claude, is now really the time? We're about to go into battle."

"Ah, come on, Dimitri. You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious about our new friend here."

Byleth stared at the boy, now identified as Claude. "We are not friends."

"Don't say that!" Claude smiled playfully. "I'm sure you'll warm up to us once you get to know us."

"Pay him no mind." the girl told Byleth. "Claude has a knack for riling people up. I do admit I am curious about you, but for now, let us focus on the battle. Byleth, was it? My name is Edelgard. These three are my fellows."

Claude raised a hand. "Yo."

"A pleasure." Dimitri smiled politely.

The last of the unnamed group nodded his head, a smile not dissimilar to the one Claude wore present. "The name's Yuri. Let's have a nice chat if we somehow make it out of this, yeah?"

Byleth nodded.

Weapons readied, the five set out and made their way towards the battlefield.

None were aware of what this fateful meeting would bring, nor that Byleth's fate had become intertwined with one of them…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to Starlight's Poet, who is my co-writer and fellow planner for this story.

Short chapter, rehashing some of the prologue scene, but overall I'm laying the groundwork. I will not be covering the battle against Kostas as I'm re-enacting canon enough as it is. Instead, the next chapter will focus on Byleth's interaction with the Ashen Wolves.

Speaking of, I finished the DLC in under 10 hours. Chapter 4 was such _bullshit_. I sprouted less gray hairs dealing with the final boss in Cindered Shadows than that damned map. Also, without spoiling anything for those who have not played the DLC themselves, it was such a missed opportunity not to have Jeralt involved.

Definitely going to have to change that.

This will be my last update for the month, as I will be returning to work and my schooling for the time being. That, and I'm studying for my learner's permit since my trusted two-wheeled steed has finally broken down beyond repair.

Fairwell, Rusty. You shall be missed.

One last thing. There is a poll on my profile page. As the Ashen Wolves only have four students, and because I will not create OC's for this story unless absolutely necessary, I want to know who you guys want to see transfer to the Ashen Wolves. Please choose only one character from each house.


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fire Emblem. It belongs to Intelligent Systems. This story is a work of fiction. All relations to places and characters, living and dead, are coincidental.

* * *

_**Ashen Wolves**_

* * *

Part I: White Clouds  
Chapter 1: The Fourth House

* * *

Routing the bandits turned out to be a simple affair. Byleth initially assumed it would have been challenging or at the very least difficult as he was fighting alongside a group of strangers. Fortunately, his fears were unfounded as their skills were not of amateurs. He examined the way they fought as they killed one bandit after another, slowly making their way towards the leader in order to bring an end to this madness.

Edelgard was relentless as she was brutal. Each swing of her ax was done with the intent to kill. At the very least, should it not be a killing blow, she would inflict a fatal wound. No matter how many or who stood in front of her, she merely looked forward and struck without further thought.

Dimitri's movements were fluid and his footwork akin to dancing, but there was a certain bloodlust in his strikes. His strength was beyond anything he had seen as he watched the blonde effortlessly snap the neck of a bandit that he caught in his hands. With a swift motion, he broke them and threw them aside before focusing his attention on the enemy. It seemed to Byleth that, like him, he put little thought about his actions and instead continued forward, his objectives clear.

Claude kept his distance, preferring to snipe his enemy from a distance. However, there was no panic on his face. Instead, he acted as if things were falling into place, purposely luring his foes into the dense areas within the forest where the battle was currently taking place before pumping them full of arrows. His smile never seemed to fade, only growing tense when things were beginning to look grim.

Yuri was the most peculiar. Like Claude, he had the look of a schemer on his face. Like Edelgard, he struck with the intent to kill in a single blow. Like Dimitri, the only thing he seemed to have on his mind was defeating the enemy and nothing more. Each strike was swift as it was calculated, every slash aimed at vital organs and limbs. If he could not kill his opponent, then he would make sure they would never again be able to lift a weapon. More than a few bandits found themselves losing a limb or to, all at the hands of a rather sadistic-looking Yuri who did it all with a grin.

It was unsettling, but at the same time, Byleth praised the action. His opponents feared him, and it demoralized them. They saw the cruelty of his actions and feared standing in his way, lowering their will to fight. That made them easier to kill.

In the end, the bandit leader was defeated, though Byleth was ashamed that he had not noticed the leader's ruse until he finally stopped playing dead and made a beeline straight for Edelgard, his ax primed to cut her down. It was on instinct that he threw himself between him and her, ready to take the blow to his exposed back and hopefully give his comrades the chance to kill the bastard in the moment he was left defenseless.

"You naïve idiot! Are you trying to get us both killed?! Are you a child?!"

To his shock, however, that bizarre girl he met in his dreams had managed to save his life. She had introduced herself properly, giving her name to him and the ability to turn back the hand of time. Sothis, also known as The Beginning, was an oddity that he was not sure what to make of. For now, all he could focus on was taking advantage of the situation and dealing with the matter at hand.

The second the bandit leader lunged at Edelgard, he was already in front of her with his sword in hand. With a swift swing, the bastard was knocked away. Hopefully dead. Seeing their leader defeated, the bandits grabbed his body and made a quick retreat. Their escape would no doubt be hindered by Jeralt's men, so he wasn't worried about them coming for payback anytime soon.

He sheathed his sword and turned his attention to the girl he protected. Edelgard looked stunned, almost shocked by what had just transpired before she managed to regain her senses.

"I… Thank you, Sir Byleth."

Byleth shook his head. "It was no trouble."

"Edelgard, are you alright?!" Dimitri, Claude and Yuri arrived shortly after. The blonde in particular looked the most concerned about her welfare and was relieved to see that she was no greviously wounded. "Oh, thank the goddess you are alright. I feared the worst."

Claude scoffed. "Have to admit, that guy sure was smart. Playing dead until the very last second. Smart move. Still, I'm impressed you managed to see right through it. You some kind of mind reader or something?"

Byleth was not entirely sure how to answer that. What should he tell them? That a girl he had been dreaming about was not a dream and rewound time?

Thankfully, he didn't have to answer that as a boisterous voice cut through the air. "The Knights of Seiros are here! We will cut you down for daring to harm our precious students!" A man in white armor with a large ax on his shoulder had come barreling through like a gallant knight in shining armor. Unfortunately, as he soon realized, there was no one for him to save and saw that the bandits were fleeing. "What in the…? No, nevermind. Quick, after those bandits!"

"Ah, good old Alois." Yuri snickered. "Never a dull moment with him around."

As the armored men around Alois followed their orders, Byleth studied the man as he approached, having taken notice of their presence.

His knowledge of the Knights of Seiros was little, but whispers from taverns and villages told him that they were most likely some kind of mercenary band. Other than that, he knew nothing. Oddly, Alois didn't seem like much of a soldier. His eyes were warm and his smile stretched from ear to ear. His hand was still wrapped around the handle of his ax, but there was no tension or sense of danger.

"Thank goodness you four are alright!" Alois sighed deeply. "When one of the trainees told us what happened, I was fearing for the worst." He looked at the group again and frowned. "Hm? Wait a second… Where's that new professor we hired?"

Yuri scoffed. "Turned tail and ran at the first sight of danger."

"Set the world speed record for desertion, too!" Claude chirped helpfully.

"What?! How irresponsible! The nerve!" A vein above his eyebrow pulsed in anger. Alois shook his head in disappointment, then sighed. "Ah, oh well… What's done is done, I suppose. For his sake, though, I sincerely hope he never runs into Seteth anytime soon. He was the reason he got the position in the first place, after all."

He turned his attention to Byleth and straightened himself out. "You're the mercenary who saved their lives, yes? The Knights of Seiros are most grateful for your contribution! I am Alois. And you are?"

"A bandit." Byleth answered with a straight face. The teenagers looked at him weirdly.

What? Even he had to have his own fun. Contrary to what most people thought, he was not entirely emotionless.

Alois stared at him before he exploded into laughter. "Hah! Oh, what a sense of humor you have! Been a while since I met someone who knew a decent joke or two! Say, might you be interested in coming to the monastery with us?"

"Monastary?"

Before he could receive any answers, Jeralt had arrived on the scene and looked no worse for wear. As Byleth expected, there was not a drop of blood on him save for the stuff on his weapons, nor was there any sign that he had been attacked. Meanwhile, his gauntlets were knicked with dents and small cuts and red stains had formed in the sleeves of his coat.

Clearly, he still had much to learn.

"Byleth, we finished up on our end. Have you-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alois. He appeared to recognize him and promptly let out a low groan while dragging an armored hand down his face. "Oh, goddess. Why him?"

"Is that…?" Alois looked at Jeralt for a moment before his grin grew wider. "It _is_! Captain Jeralt, it is you! Hahaha! It's been ages!"

From there, Alois proceeded to honest-to-goddess bearhug his father. Byleth stared at the sight in fascination and wondered if there was some kind of history going on between them before he shrugged and turned his attention to the four teenagers.

"Jeralt? As in, the former captain of the Knights of Seiros?" Edelgard inquired. "That is a surprise."

"They say he disappeared after a fire plagued Garreg Mach twenty years ago." Yuri noted. "It seems he had a change of careers." The corner of his lips twitched as he looked at Byleth in curiosity. "Pretty interesting stuff. Say, you're his kid, right? Got any idea why he left the good life and the warm sanctity of the church in favor of blood and steel?"

Dimitri stared at him aghast. "Yuri! Don't be rude!"

"But he has a point." Claude agreed with his fellow. "You can't tell us you aren't interested in this as well. I mean, come on! Who hasn't heard tales of the strongest knight in history?"

Byleth frowned. "I was never told father was a captain for the Knights of Seiros."

"Truly?" Edelgard frowned heavily. "That seems quite odd."

"At any rate, looks like we made it out in one piece no thanks to you." Yuri smiled again. "Pretty impressive moves you showed off out there. Looks to me like we stumbled onto some good talent. If you're coming back with us to the monastery, maybe the archbishop might have you join with the Knights. If you're lucky, that is."

"Monastary?" This was the second time that place was mentioned. Just what was so special about it that it garnered such attention?

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. The Garreg Mach Monastary. It's where the Central Church and the Officer's Academy are located." he explained. "It is also where we are studying." Dimitri glanced over at Jeralt and Alois. The former seemed as if he wanted to be anywhere other than around Alois, especially with how animated the man was being. "And judging by Alois, you may be accompanying us for the time being. If only perhaps to earn a reward."

"Saving a troublesome rat and three big shots will probably earn you a niiice, big fat paycheck." Yuri smirked. "Still, I have to admit, you're pretty handy with a sword. How long have you been a mercenary, if you don't mind me asking?"

How long were they going to keep speaking with him? At best, conversations lasted a minute or so before they realized Byleth really had no idea what to talk to them about. He was not a conversationalist, nor was he sure of what he could talk about with people. That, and those he did feel comfortable speaking with usually looked at him warily, even those among his father's employ.

Son of the Blade Breaker he may be, they were afraid of the Ashen Demon.

"…I honestly cannot recall." Byleth replied.

"Is that so?" Edelgard hummed. "Regardless, I must agree with Yuri. Your skills are extraordinary. I must ask that you return to the Empire with me. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am-"

"Hold, Edelgard." Dimitri cut-in hastily. "Please allow me to offer my own proposal. Sir Eisner-"

"Byleth, please." Byleth requested. Sir Eisner was his father, not him.

"Sir Byleth." Dimitri nodded. "If you would allow the honor, please come with me to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. We would greatly benefit from your skill!"

Claude rolled his eyes. "And off they go, recruiting somebody they just met. Honestly, have you two no shame at all? At the very least, get to know the man before offering your sales pitch!"

"Oh, and like you weren't planning on doing the same thing, Claude?" Yuri accused.

The dark-skinned teen smirked. "At the very least, I was planning on establishing a long-lasting and possibly beneficial relationship before asking him if he'd want a job with the Leicester Alliance. But, since the question has been asked, let's hear it! Where do your loyalties lie?"

_Oh, my. It seems one's place of birth is quite important._

Byleth heard Sothis' voice echo in the back of his mind. Even after the whole mental time-travel event, he could still feel her behind him. As if she was close by, but never here physically. Perhaps she was only a phantom in his own mind. Regardless, she did have a point. One's place of birth typically solidified how people would view them. People of Duscur would be viewed with suspicion, a noble of the Empire would value his position and a merchant from the Leicester Alliance would be cautious.

Even if they weren't born in a country, it was where their loyalties lay that also affected their relationships with other people. That was something Byleth knew well enough that he made sure to trust his father's judgment and his own if the decision laid on his shoulders. A mercenary's loyalties rested with his employer so long as they kept their end of the bargain. Some of the more unscrupulous kinds would have their loyalty lie with coin, stabbing their employer in the back if someone was offering them a better deal.

Byleth met many such mercenaries like that in the time he served with the Sword Bearers. Such individuals earned anger in his mind, as trust was important in their line of work. If you could not trust someone who you knew to be a good man, or at the least of better morals than another, then who else could you trust?

Under their expectant stares, Byleth thought about his answer carefully. Judging by their offers, it was clear they held some level of influence. Perhaps the children of major lords and the like. The Empire's political agendas made him rather wary, especially given that the nobles were the ones who held the power and not the king. The Kingdom, while much more stable, was full of people who valued Crests. He had heard of more than a few stories about nobles casting away children who did not bear a Crest or even attempt a political marriage to gain access to someone who did possess a seemingly rare Crest of their own. The Leicester Alliance was a den of betrayal, every last noble and greedy merchant being vultures and opportunists.

He could never place his loyalties in such places, not unless things changed. With that thought in mind, he gave them his answer.

"My loyalty lies to my father and our employer."

The answer was straight and simple, keeping in line with the code of mercenaries. The three looked disappointed, but Yuri seemed more intrigued. "Is that so? Makes sense, I suppose. After all, a mercenary trusts only those he knows, not a country."

"It looks like you're all getting along very well!" It seemed that, while the five were speaking with one another, Alois and Jeralt had finished speaking. Alois was beaming and looked as if the Day of Rebirth had arrived early while his father appeared to have swallowed a lemon. "It's time to head on back to the monastery."

Byleth looked to Jeralt. "What happens now?"

Jeralt sighed deeply. He looked older than he actually was. "Change of plans. We'll be going with them to Garreg Mach. _Of all the places…_" Byleth frowned, swearing his father said something beneath his breath before the latter shook his head. "I've already informed the men. Go gather your things. We're heading out immediately."

"Understood."

* * *

Byleth Eisner was a curious puzzle.

Being the street rat that he was, adopted noble or no, Yuri recognized the name easily. The Ashen Demon, the merciless shadow of the famed Blade Breaker, said to cut down his faces with little emotion. Some say he even fought like a man possessed, striking down his foes without hesitation. It was as if all focus was on the battlefield and how to best eliminate his enemy.

After seeing what the living legend could do with his own two eyes, Yuri definitely liked what he saw. Even now, remembering the battle was enough to send a shiver down his spine. What must have gone through his mind as he fought, his expression betraying nothing? How guarded was he to possess such an impassive look? Hell, even now in a situation where they were safe and nearing the monastery, Byleth remained stone-faced.

Any conversations they had were short and clipped. In fact, the man only ever spoke a few words and no more. The most he said was seven or eight words in a single sentence. Had he not known any better, Yuri could swear this mercenary could be related to Hapi.

He silently groaned to himself as the faces of his friends came to mind. No doubt they had already heard about the incident and were concerned. And knowing him, he was probably going to get one hell of an earful.

A day had passed since the fateful encounter and the sun was high in the sky. The monastery was already in view, a sight to behold to anyone that didn't know of the hypocrites and holier-than-thou narcissists who claimed to be servants of the goddess. Yuri couldn't say he was happy to be back here, but neither could he say that he wasn't glad to be returning to his friends.

The Knights of Seiros, with the Sword Bearers in tow, entered through the front gates. As they approached the Officer Academy's main gates, Yuri took note of the figure watching them with a sharp gaze.

"That's a rare sight, the archbishop herself coming to see what the fuss is about." Yuri commented. Byleth and Jeralt had left ahead of them, led by Alois towards the main building and no doubt about to meet with Rhea herself. This, of course, left the House Leaders by themselves and making their way towards the classrooms. "I half expected Seteth to handle the proceedings. Makes you curious about what's happening inside that room, don't you think?"

Claude nodded eagerly. "Oooh yeah, definitely. Yuri old friend, what say you to a bit of sneaking?"

"You will do nothing of the sort." Dimitri glared at the two. "While I am just as curious as the two of you, it is very rude to eavesdrop."

"Ah, don't be such a stick in the mud, Dimitri!"

Edelgard sighed and shook her head. "Honestly… Be that as it may, I get the feeling that this will hardly be the last we see of them. While I am unsure of what it was that Alois and Sir Eisner were discussing, I'm almost certain that he will be returning to the Knights of Seiros. I suspect Lady Rhea might be offering Byleth a chance as well."

"It would make sense, I suppose." the Prince of Faerghus rubbed his chin. "A shame, though. I had hoped he would consider joining the Kingdom."

"You have fun with that." Yuri rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. "As for me, I gotta go meet with my house and make sure they haven't killed each other, yet. Or, you know, got themselves into more trouble than they're worth."

Claude snickered. "And I thought I had the most troublesome house. Then again, yours is packed with people from all across the world."

Indeed. The house Yuri led was, in his view, a mixed bag. To the Church of Seiros, it was a gathering of hoodlums and miscreants, but to him, it was a group of people who were abandoned and left for dead by the world. No different than the people who sequestered themselves below Garreg Mach, shunning the light of day. Duscur, Brigid, Dagda, Almyra, even Albinea; his house was the only place they could ever truly find themselves a home.

The existence of the house was one of the reasons why Yuri considered the Church to be hypocritical. They scorned its inhabitants, yet it was formed for the purpose of giving outsiders a chance.

What a joke.

With a cheeky grin, Yuri walked away and waved his fellows farewell for now. No doubt they were going to be in the middle of yet another long conversation in the near future regarding that delightfully curious mercenary. He traversed through the halls and corridors of the academy, occasionally greeting the students from his house and those outside of it. Some of the more welcoming and less prejudicial faculty members were pleased to see him safe and even warned him that his house members were getting antsy.

Yuri eventually arrived at his destination. The Ashen Wolf House classroom was located near the reception hall, sitting at the far end of the row of rooms meant for the other three houses. Beside the door was the house banner, colored gray with a wolf bearing its fangs down upon the world at its feet.

The effeminate teen stared at the door for a moment before he sighed to himself. "Time to face the music."

He pushed the door open.

No sooner had he done so was he swarmed. A burly limb wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him close, slender body struggling against an absolutely massive one. "Ow! Unhand me!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Yuri, thought you were somebody else."

His assailant released him, much to his relief. He rubbed his neck, feeling as though it had been strained to the point where it would snap. Yuri glared at his assailant, a bear of a man wearing the Officer's Academy uniform, albeit colored gray and silver without the dress shirt, proudly displaying his chiseled body to the world. He was much older than Yuri, face gaunt and hair an utter mess.

"Who in the bloody hell did you think I was?" Yuri demanded. "Some kind of common brigand?"

Balthus smiled sheepishly. "Well, we did have some trouble while you were gone. That prick with the bowlcut, whatshisface, tried starting shit with Constance again."

"Indeed! He was being most annoying!" a haughty voice scoffed. "And a broken record! I'm fully aware of my duties, even if my house has fallen on hard times, thank you very much!"

Two women approached. One was dark-skinned, much more than Claude or Dimitri's Duscurian retainer Dedue, her bright red and wearing a silver Officer's Academy uniform, midrift exposed. The other wore a modified outfit with a white skirt and gray blouse, a fan held in her hand. A blue hairband was nestled in her blonde hair, blue eyes full of confidence.

"You're back," the red-haired woman said simply. "We heard what happened. You okay, Yuri-bird?"

"No worse for wear." Yuri shrugged. "Though I admit, I would rather not have this experience again. Tch, safest and most secure area my arse. The knights-in-training practically pissed themselves and that professor Seteth hired turned tail and ran at the first sight of danger."

Balthus whistled. "Damn, sounds like a hell of a shit show. Crack any skulls for me out there?"

"And then some. Even made a new acquaintance." Yuri grinned. "He's here at the monastery getting his reward, but I suspect you guys will have a chance to meet him."

The blonde-haired woman, Constance, laughed. "And pray tell, what sort of person is he that he could have garnered your attention? Allow me to guess! A nobleman passing by, or perhaps a sellsword with similar views as your own?"

"Yes and no on the last one, Constance. He's a mercenary with the Sword Bearers, and he just so happens to be the son of the former captain of the Knights of Seiros."

Yuri grinned upon seeing their reaction. It was rare for Constance to look like a deer caught in lights, but even moreso for Hapi to look interested. Balthus' own grin grew wider, no doubt having finally found a new sparring partner if given the opportunity.

"Wow. That is big news." Hapi remarked before frowning. "Wait, hold on. Didn't the former captain disappear in a fire like twenty years ago or something?"

Yuri nodded. "That he did. And from what I saw on our way back, he was none too thrilled coming back here, and I'd wager the archbishop will reinstate him whether he likes it or not."

"What about his kid?" Balthus asked. "Think he'll join the Academy or the Knights?"

"While I doubt that first one, it would be plausible." Constance offered her own two thoughts. "And if what you say is true, the Knights would certainly benefit from his skills."

She dipped her head as if thinking about something. Yuri had no doubt that some nefarious plot was forming in her mind, perhaps somehow finding a way to utilize Byleth and his skills to return the fallen House Nuvelle back to its former glory. His lips curled as he remembered when she attempted to rope him into her plans, promising to offer him payment for his services after she regained her family's honor. He promptly refused, as he would not take a fool's bet.

Oh, he knew she would make good on her promise, and there wasn't any real reason for him to refuse her. She was a good person, haughty attitude and occasional condescendence aisde. He just wanted to make her work for his cooperation.

He was kind of a bastard that way.

"Anyway," Yuri decided to shift the topic away. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Hapi shook her head. "Nothing too interesting. The Knights are trying to figure out how their camp got compromised and the teachers are in a tizzy. People trying to pick fights with us. Same old, same old."

"What she said." Balthus grunted. "Thankfully for us, some of the guys in Claude's class were willing to lend us a hand. That short stack, Lysithea I think her name was? You should've been here to see it, man! Set some poor snob's pants on fire!"

Yuri pictured the scene in his head and laughed. "I always seem to miss the good stuff."

"On the subject of the Houses…" Constance spoke, her attention now on the conversation. "I have heard that the Professors will be deciding who will be in charge of supervising us."

"Really?" Yuri raised a brow at that. "Aside from that mercenary from Dagda and Catherine, the only other people I can think of who could teach us is Hanneman, Manuela and that sword instructor. What was his name again? Jeritza or something?"

"Honestly, I can see them choosing the other three houses." Balthus grunted. "Ain't nobody want to be charge of this bunch of misfits. Can't say I blame them, though. I mean, any teacher who gets stuck with us is gonna have to deal with the crap we face on a daily basis."

Hapi bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah. Plus, there's probably a lot of people in the house who wouldn't want them in charge of them. I know I wouldn't want somebody from the church being my teacher."

"Well, all we can do is hope for the best." Yuri shrugged. "On the off chance we do get an instructor, we can at least make sure they know what they're getting themselves into." He paused for a moment as a grin made its way onto his face. "Aaand maybe have a bit of fun with them while we're at it."

Seeing the demented grin he was sporting, Balthus couldn't help but pity whoever was stupid enough to want to teach the Ashen Wolves.

* * *

The meeting with Rhea had been a short affair, but no less confusing.

Instead of his initial assumptions, like him being assigned to the Knights of Seiros alongside his father, the archbishop had decided he would become a teacher here as per Alois' recommendation. The professor they hired previously had apparently run off during the bandit attack, leaving the students under his care to fend for themselves.

As one might have expected, the man was fired, though Byleth had no idea if the man was even still here.

Regardless, he found himself at a loss. He could not understand why the archbishop had chosen to make him a teacher, recommendation or no. Exactly what made her think a man whose life consisted of stabbing people for coin was a good idea? He could teach them basic combat strategy and leadership, but nothing beyond that. While Hanneman and Manuela were more than willing to offer him their support and make up for the lack of skills, that didn't change the fact that he was not qualified.

He also couldn't understand why his father cowed so easily to Rhea's wishes. It was clear based on his opinions and overall attitude during the whole meeting that there was bad blood between him and the archbishop, but the details were unknown to him. All he knew was that his father knew Rhea and was worked under her, but for some reason left.

The Church of Seiros was another thing that confused him. Why had his father been so determined to ensure he knew nothing of it? It looked as if they had a major influence in the neighboring countries, so why did he make sure that his knowledge of them was limited?

Was it possible Jeralt was afraid of the Church? And if so, why?

Byleth gave the matter a deal of thought, but he ultimately dismissed it. The reasons why his father was so wary were of interest to him, but for the time being, he would follow Jeralt's advice and remain cautious. As far as he was concerned, he may as well have been in enemy territory and treaded as such, making sure that the sword at his hip never left his side.

Rhea had instructed him to get to know the students from the houses and speak with the House Leaders. As it turned out, they were the students he met during the bandit attack. He had already finished speaking with Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude and got to know a bit about the students under their care. Their were certainly a colorful bunch with a few noteworthy faces.

Speaking of colorful, his mind drifted to his conversation with his new fellow professors when they spoke about the houses.

* * *

"_There are four houses, each home to different walks of life." Hanneman explained to him as they walked, Manuela to his left and he to Byleth's right. "The Black Eagles are home to those who hail from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader is Edelgard von Hresvelg, daughter of Emperor Ionius and next in line for the throne."_

"_The Blue Lions are home to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." Manuela went next. "Their House Leader is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the Crown Prince. He'll be assuming the throne when he comes of age, which will be when he graduates."_

"_The Golden Deer is home to the nobles and merchants of the Leicester Alliance, led by Claude von Riegen, the Duke's grandson." Hanneman continued. "It's quite amazing, don't you think? The future Emperor, King and Duke, all studying here at the Officer's Academy. It's certainly shaping up to be an interesting year."_

_Byleth nodded and took note of this information. "And what House does Yuri belong to?"_

"_Ah, you mean Count Rowe's son." Manuela chuckled. "Unlike the other three, he isn't from a royal family or alliance leader. He was actually born a commoner from what I heard, but was adopted by Count Rowe, one of the major nobles in the Kingdom."_

_Hanneman stroked his beard. "Yuri is the leader of the Ashen Wolf House. That particular house is relatively recent as it was formed about fifteen years ago. Unlike the other three, the Ashen Wolves are composed of students from past Fódlan's borders. Almyra, Duscur, Brigid, Dagda, and more recently, Albinea."_

"_Almyra?" Byleth could not hide his surprise. "I thought we were at war with them?"_

"_Goddess, no." Manuela looked petrified at the mere thought. "We aren't at war with them, per say, but our relationship isn't what you might call stellar. Every month, whether they came at us with small or large forces, Almyra continues to attack our borders. And they've been at it for a while. As you can imagine, thanks to those brutes, we don't exactly have a good opinion of foreigners."_

_Hanneman sighed sadly. "It is as Manuela says, I'm afraid. There are also some students among the Ashen Wolves who come from, shall we say, less than stellar backgrounds. In particular, Yuri is something of a point of contention among the Church."_

"_Why?"_

_The old man pursed his lips. "I'm not entirely certain of the details myself, but a year ago, he killed a few members of the Knights of Seiros." Byleth's eyes widened at this. "By all rights, the poor boy should have been executed, but the archbishop and another dear friend of ours, Aelfric, intervened."_

"_Even if he didn't get executed, there were still a lot of people within the Church who called for Yuri's head, or at the very least, his expulsion." Manuela told him sadly. "Aelfric fought tooth and nail to ensure Yuri remained at the Officer's Academy, though he's forced to be under constant watch in exchange. A small price to pay, perhaps."_

"_Regardless, Yuri and the Ashen Wolves are the pariahs of the Officer's Academy. Outcasts, if you will."_

* * *

Byleth closed his eyes, a small breath escaping him. _Outcasts…_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He opened his eyes and turned his head. He found Yuri leaning up against a pillar, arms folded over his chest and a Cheshire smile plastered across his face. "It's only been a day, and here we are having a reunion."

Byleth nodded his head in greeting. "Yuri."

"Professor." Yuri greeted back and pulled away from the pillar, approaching the mercenary. "I've heard you managed to score yourself a teaching position here. Not to sound condescending or anything, but you don't look the type who would want to teach a bunch of noble brats."

"You are not wrong." And if he were being honest, he felt as if he had little choice in the matter.

"Have you decided which house you want to teach yet?"

"I have not. The archbishop asked me to speak with the students and the House Leaders first before making the decision."

Yuri smiled. "I see. Well, I'll be more than happy to give you a rundown of what to expect from my house. What do you know about the Ashen Wolf House?"

"Only what Hanneman and Manuela told me. The Ashen Wolves come from all walks of life."

"Indeed we do. And I'm sure you'll love us when we get to know each other better." Yuri chuckled. He was about to continue, but stopped when he saw something behind him. Whatever it was, it was enough to make him smirk. "Actually, instead of telling you, why don't I show you? Come, let me show you some of the more, how shall we say, _interesting_ members of the Ashen Wolves?"

Byleth raised a brow, but followed after Yuri nonetheless. Three people, all wearing gray and silver attire, had gathered close by and were chatting among themselves until they saw Yuri and Byleth approaching.

"Hey, Yuri!" a rather burly man greeted the house leader warmly. He looked older than many of the students, even older-looking than Dedue, Raphael or Hubert. "Hm? Who's this guy?"

"New friend of yours, Yuri-bird?" the red-haired girl asked curiously.

Yuri smirked. "You could say that. Remember the merc I told you about? This is him. He'll be joining the Officer's Academy."

"Ah, so this is the one!" the haughty-looking woman smiled widely. "Greetings! I am Constance of House Nuvelle! Charmed, I'm sure."

"Sup!" the burly man raised a hand in greeting. "The name's Balthus, the Almighty King of Grappling!"

"Name's Hapi." the red-haired woman nudged her head. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure the other teachers must have told you already, but the Ashen Wolves come from all walks of life." Yuri told Byleth. "I'm sure once you get to know us, you'll love us. By the way, I'm sure you can probably tell by his looks, but Balthus is older than any of us here. Actually, he already graduated from the Officer's Academy a long time."

Balthus chuckled as he rubbed his nose. "Guilty as charged. I'm not a student anymore, but as far as everyone here's concerned, I'm a member of the Ashen Wolves. I used to be from the Leicester Alliance until I got chased out because of, well, pissing off one too many people."

Hapi snickered. "And wracking up a heck of a debt in the process."

"Yeah, that too."

"Constance is from the Adrestian Empire." Yuri continued and gestured to the blonde woman. "Her house fell to ruin after the Insurrection of the Seven and other circumstances, and she's determined to bring it back. Fair warning, she'll probably intend to rope you into her schemes. Be prepared."

"Yuri, you fiend! I would do nothing of the sort!" Constance glared. "Admittedly, I have considered requesting his services, but that is only if his skills with a sword is as you claim!"

"In that case, should he meet your standard, better get in line. The Royal Highnesses and the Duke-to-be have all staked their claim, so you might wanna hurry." Yuri told her, stunning the woman in the process. He then gestured to Hapi. "Hapi is from Faerghus, like me. As you can see, she's blunt and doesn't mince words, but she's a good person. She also can't remember people's names for the life of her, so she comes up with nicknames."

"I remember your name." Hapi pointed out.

"Fair enough. Anyway, there are plenty of other unique people in the Ashen Wolf House, but as far as being able to handle yourself in a fight or being confident in your skills, these are the people you want in case things get hairy." The effeminate young man smiled. "As for me, I'm the kid of Count Rowe. Adopted, mind you. And I'm pretty sure you've heard more than a few things about me. Allow me to put those rumors to rest. Every last one of them is true. Well, except for a few, still having a hard time trying to tell them otherwise."

Byleth stared at the group collected before them. They were certainly unique. Then again, so were the students he met earlier.

And yet, something about these people…

* * *

Later in the day, shortly after the encounter with the Ashen Wolves, Byleth returned to the archbishop's chamber. Manuela and Hanneman were already present, the woman herself standing together with Seteth. The man looked as if he had swallowed a lemon, given that he was against Rhea's decision. He honestly wished the green-haired man would raise more of a stink and help him get out of this mess. He knew how to swing swords and cast spells, not teach children.

"How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls." Rhea smiled kindly.

Byleth inwardly grimaced. The way her eyes fell upon him, that smile on her lips, it felt so foreign and alien to him. Her whole demeanor made him uncomfortable.

"I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our four houses of students." Seteth bemoaned. "I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires."

Manuela looked at Byleth, a hint of excitement on her face. "The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, the Golden Deer, and the Ashen Wolves… All so different. I hope you've made it a point to get to know each of them."

"Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining houses." Hanneman told him.

Byleth frowned. There were only three of them present, and there were four houses to choose. "Do you not have another professor to spare?"

"Our sword instructor, Jeritza, has offered to fill in the position until we are able to find someone qualified." Seteth answered him. "Until such a time, he will take charge of whichever house is left."

Their eyes fell on him. Byleth pursed his lips and thought back to the students belonging to the houses, as well as those they looked for towards leadership. Edelgard and her Black Eagles, ever expectant and constantly watching him in appraisal. Dimitri and his Blue Lions, the essence of chivalry yet carrying a dark shadow beneath him. Claude and his Golden Deer, a mixed bag of tricks and personalities under the command of a schemer. And lastly Yuri and his Ashen Wolves, those who had no place in the world and rejected it in turn, led by a man with a darkness in his eyes.

He thought back to his impressions of them and their meetings, how he felt when he met them for the first time. And after a moment of thinking, he made his decision.

"I…"

* * *

Yuri waited patiently for the new professor to arrive with the rest of his little entourage of friends. Today was the day when some poor, unlucky soul was going to be in charge of the house. Everyone was antsy, wondering who would be their instructor for the rest of the year. While he doubted it would happen, part of Yuri was curious to see whether or not Byleth had chosen their house. He certainly did appear to be taken in by the group's roguish charms, but then again, who wasn't?

"How much longer must we wait?" Constance complained as she paced around the classroom impatiently. "It is rude of our instructor to be late and expect us to fall in line with their schedule! We have our own timetable to follow, do we not?"

"Sheesh, calm down will ya?" Balthus deadpanned. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. That is, if we're getting one."

"B's got a point." Hapi pointed out. "Who'd want to teach a bunch of troublemakers?"

Yuri chuckled. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

The wait ended not long after he had said that. The doors were pulled open and their new teacher stepped inside. The four turned and saw who entered, promptly letting their jaws kiss the floor.

Hapi blinked. Once, twice. Then three times before she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not seeing floor. "…wait, what?"

"Whoa, hang on a second…" Balthus stared incredulously. "Don't tell me the guy in charge of our house is you?!"

Byleth Eisner, the infamous Ashen Demon, frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"W-what? How?!" Constance gaped like a fish before she rounded on Yuri, the latter unable to fight off the vicious grin on his face. "Yuri! Explain the meaning of this! I thought you said he was to become a student at the Officer's Academy, not a teacher?!"

"I only said he was joining the academy," Yuri laughed. "I never said he was joining as a student. Still, color me impressed, friend! Tell me, what made you decide to take us on? Were you perhaps charmed by our roguish nature?"

"Nevermind that!" Balthus boomed as he walked over to Byleth, slugging his arm over their shoulders and grinning. "I may not be a student anymore, but I'm still a part of this house! And today, so you are my friend! So, if you need anyone slugged, just rely on the Inexorable King of Grappling!"

Hapi rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. For what it's worth, Professor, sorry you'll be caught up in all our craziness. Chances are you'll be wishing you never decided to teach us."

"Not that you have a choice in the matter anymore." The House Leader stepped forward and offered his hand to Byleth. "I do hope you're prepared, Prof. Once you get involved with us misfits, there's no going back."

Byleth looked at Yuri, then at his hand. Without hesitation, he accepted it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to Starlight's Poet, my co-writer.

I love how I said I wasn't going to be rehashing certain events, and yet here I go and do it again. Granted, Yuri's presence does change it up a bit, but they're still mostly the same.

As for the general consensus about the Ashen Wolves in-universe, since they're more or less the "delinquents" of Garreg Mach, and given their diverse roster of individuals from those outside of Fódlan, it's only natural there would be conflict.

Also, Albinea isn't a made-up continent. It is within the world of Three Houses and is located northwest of Fódlan. According to the Fire Emblem wiki, "It is an intensely frigid land home to rare species of flora and fauna. As the climate is prohibitively cold for agriculture, the population of Albinea is extremely small."

Also, I have closed the poll. The characters who will be joining the Ashen Wolves are Ashe, Bernadetta, and Lysithea. As for how these characters will join the Ashen Wolves, that will be revealed later on.

Lastly, god dammit Mugiwara N0 Luffy. You couldn't have waited like a few more hours before I decided to post this chapter?!

* * *

**REVIEW**:

Starlight's Poet: Glad to be working with you on this. If you need any help on White Horizons, please let me know.

Dracus6: Romance is hardly my priority, so for the time being, I will not be doing any pairings. Also, please offer constructive criticism or honest thoughts about the story instead of just writing these sorts of things or requesting that I write certain stories, otherwise I will continue to report you.

Jay Hayden: Indeed. That's mostly why I had made it so that only one person from each house will join, as I want to give Flayn a bit more focus as she tends to be put out-of-focus in all the other routes.

Guest #1: Byleth is in charge of the Ashen Wolves, Hanneman the Blue Lion, Manuela the Golden Deer and Jeritza the Black Eagles.

James95: Some events really just shouldn't be repeated, even if slightly different with the inclusion of an additional character. And they really wasted a good opportunity by not including Jeralt in the DLC. It would have been a lot more interesting to see how it would have played out, same with Sothis. Well, at least we have fanfictions for that, right?


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fire Emblem. It belongs to Intelligent Systems. This story is a work of fiction. All relations to places and characters, living and dead, are coincidental.

* * *

_**Ashen Wolves**_

* * *

Part I: White Clouds

Chapter 2: Mock Battle (Preparation)

* * *

After having gotten to know the members of the Ashen Wolves, those introduced to him earlier by Yuri and those he was meeting for the first time, Byleth and Yuri were called into Seteth's office to discuss something important. As they walked, the newly minted professor engaged in small talk with Yuri.

"Why does the Ashen Wolves have foreigners?"

Yuri initially looked offended before realizing his teacher's question was out of curiosity and not made with hostility. He then proceeded to explain. "Depends on who you ask, really. If you ask the teachers here at the Officer's Academy, it's to give the students a sense of equality. Almyrans are treated like they're scum of the earth, denizens of Duscur are looked at like they're criminals because of the Tragedy of Duscur, the people of Brigid and Dagda are treated with suspicion and everything else in between. Albineans are somewhat of a mixed bag, namely because out of all of Fódlan's neighbors, they don't have much interaction with Albinea."

"And what of the Church of Seiros?"

"Also depends on who you ask. Basically, the church has two camps. One wanted to lump together all the troublemakers, problem children and outsiders into a house so they could keep a better eye on them. The other wanted to give these quote 'poor lost souls' unquote a second chance."

Byleth frowned. "In other words, the Ashen Wolves are not very popular."

"No, they are not. But, that's fine with us." Yuri smiled. "We're quite known for our thick skin. I imagine you'll get the same treatment, seeing as how you chose to become our professor."

Byleth had expected as much. Hanneman and Manuela seemed intrigued by his choice while Rhea's face remained impassive. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. Seteth, on the other hand, was more than a little off-put by his choice. When the news came that he chose the Ashen Wolves, more than a few people had given him odd looks, some glaring and others pitying him for what they thought was a troubling year for him.

There were other things to worry about, though. He could care less what people thought. The only reason he was here was because Jeralt and he weren't given much choice in the matter. He felt that his father could have refused Rhea, but he doubted she would have left them alone. She seemed to value him, perhaps even more so now that he was here.

_Why did the archbishop take such an interest in me?_

Questions for another time, he supposed.

He and Yuri soon arrived at Seteth's office on the second floor. It was rather easy to find, since it was straight across from Jeralt's own office. The green-haired man was sitting at his desk when the two entered, absorbed in what Byleth assumed was a report or something along those lines.

"Yo, we're here." Yuri announced.

Seteth looked up. "Ah, good." He stood up and set his quill in the ink container, moving around and stood in front of the two. "I assume you have become properly acquainted with your house?"

"I have." Byleth affirmed. "Has something happened?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I called the two of you to discuss the mock battle at the end of the month."

"Ah, that time of the year again?" At Byleth's confused look, Yuri began to explain. "Every year, the House Leaders and a few students from their house come together and engage in a mock battle. It's more or less a warm up for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which is seven months from now."

"As Yuri says, it's but a prelude to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. The professors and four students of their choosing will take to the field. It is mainly a training session, so they will be restricted to training weapons."

Byleth nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"The houses will be graded based on their performance. Additionally, it will help us gauge how they are progressing." Seteth continued. "Even if it is a mere training session, I expect for you both to give it your all."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We get it. We'll do what we do best and cause trouble out in the field. I don't suppose we'll have any missions scheduled in the upcoming months, will we?"

"That remains up to Lady Rhea." Seteh replied.

Byleth frowned. "Mission?"

"At the end of each month, the houses are tasked with completing an assignment out in the field. A means for them to build experience and strengthen their bonds, if you will." Seteth paused for a moment before he resumed. "That being said, I should inform you that the Ashen Wolves' options are rather limited."

"How do you mean?"

Yuri answered, "You remember how close some of the students you met were to their House Leaders, right? They're all basically handpicked by the House Leader, chosen for either their smarts or their ability to beat someone into submission. For example, Claude's party has Hilda, Raphael, Ignatz, Lysithea, Marianne, Lorenz and Leonie. All of them were picked by Claude because of their talents, just like how I chose Hapi and Constance."

"And Balthus?" Byleth merely asked out of curiosity, wondering where the older man fit into the picture.

"Eh, he just tags along, but we do value his experience."

Seteth cleared his throat. "If I may?" After confirming the two's silence, he continued. "Just as Yuri has said, including himself the Ashen Wolves only has four exceptional fighters. The other students, while talented in their own right, have not quite seen the level of combat they have. As such, the number of missions the Ashen Wolf House will be assigned will be significantly less than what the other houses would have."

"Which is fine with us." Yuri said. "The less danger, the better. If that's all, Seteth, I'd like to get back to my house."

"Of course, Yuri. You may leave." The effeminate young man bowed his head and left the room. Byleth would have followed were it not for Seteth's gaze lingering on him. "May I have a word?"

He wasn't in any position to refuse in spite of the man asking him that.

"While I'm sure you are aware of the…_unique_ situation of the Ashen Wolves, I believe I should inform you about the relations it has with the other houses." Seteth informed him.

Byleth pursed his lips. "I assume this has to do with the fact that it's comprised of mainly foreigners?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sure you're aware, but Fódlan does not have the best view of outsiders. And as you can imagine, there are more than a few students who often get into altercations with the Ashen Wolf House."

"Anyone I should be wary of?"

"For the most part, the primary offenders are from the Black Eagle House. To my knowledge, none of Edelgard's chosen are involved and has helped stopped any altercations she happens to come across. If you have any trouble, please don't be afraid to ask for aid."

"I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries by asking this, but if everyone has such animosity towards foreigners, then why was the Ashen Wolf House founded in the first place?"

The man sighed deeply. "That is a complicated matter. The house was founded fifteen years ago, mainly at the suggestion of a member of our clergy by the name of Aelfric. If I recall, the proposal was to create a house for the less fortunate. Initially, the Ashen Wolves were for commoners who did not have the means to enroll and lesser families, though eventually it became home to those who were shunned by the nobility or suffered hardships. It was around three or four years that it began to welcome students from beyond the continent."

He took a moment to stop as he released an exhausted sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The proposal was not well-received at first. In fact, a good majority of the bishops and one of the Cardinals in charge of the Eastern Church wanted to abolish the Ashen Wolf House entirely. That said, both Lady Rhea and Aelfric argued otherwise. On the one hand, outsiders are able to enjoy their time here at the Officer's Academy and start a new life for themselves. On the other hand, they must also face prejudice from the other students and many others."

"I see…"

_It seems as though there aren't many people who approve of the Ashen Wolves, much less the students._ Byleth filed this information away in his head. _Aelfric… I wonder what sort of person he is if he didn't share the same views as the rest of the clergy._

"And what about you?" Seteth raised a confused brow at Byleth's question. "What are your opinions of the Ashen Wolves?"

"A rowdy bunch filled with delinquents," he replied with a scoff. "But, they are students here nonetheless. And there are many in that house who have suffered enough due to either the cruelty of the nobility, the flaws of the Crest system or even the more difficult members of the church. At any rate, that is all I wished to speak with you about. You should return to your house and begin their training immediately. The mock battle is close by, after all."

* * *

"A mock battle, huh?" Balthus rubbed his chin, a familiar eager glint present in his eyes. "Been a while since we been in one of those. Almost forgot what time of the year it was!"

Hapi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we're probably going to get rolled over as usual."

"I disagree!" Constance said in her haughty tone. "We have proper guidance this time around, do we not? That is, assuming Yuri's tales of your combat prowess are not all talk of course."

Rather than feel insulted, Byleth understood where Constance was coming from. Even if the mock battle wasn't important in the long run, it was a good test to see where things stood between him and the rest of the students, as well as what the teachers were capable of. He needed to know how strong his allies were and how he could best instruct the students out on the battlefield.

"As much fun as it is discussing how we're going to get smashed to pieces, how 'bout we focus on the prep work first?" Yuri suggested. "At the very least, we can give the other houses a run for their money. So, Prof, where do you wanna start with us first?"

So Yuri was taking the initiative? That made things easier for him.

"I've already seen Yuri's skills with a sword, but what of the rest of you?" It was best if he got to understand their fighting styles and work around that. He knew little in the way of magic, but when it came to weapons and the good ol' fisticuffs, he could at least offer them some advice.

Constance smiled proudly. "I am unmatched in the art of magic! None can stand before my magical might!" she boasted and puffed her chest.

Hapi shrugged. "Same as Constance, though I guess I'm a little bit good with a spear. Plus, we both like horses."

"Eh, I prefer the old-fashioned way of kicking ass with my bare hands and gauntlets," Balthus slammed a fist into his palm for emphasis. "Though just 'cause I like busting heads with my fists doesn't mean I'm some muscle-brained idiot. I know a little Faith Magic, but just enough to lick wounds and all."

"I prefer having a sword, but you already knew that," Yuri smiled wickedly. "And I know how to cast a healing spell or two."

"And don't forget your bag of tricks," Balthus adds. "I'd be wary around Yuri whenever he's in the scheming mood, Professor. The Ashen Wolves have been in many a prank wars with Claude since he spiked the Golden Deer House's drinks with laxatives."

Byleth blinked. There was certainly a lot he felt like asking, but he perhaps he was better off sticking to what he knew. Instead of pursuing a line of questions regarding whatever Yuri did in his spare time, he chose to focus on what the students told him. Taking all of these into account, he worked his mind into thinking up a regimen that would let him see how they'd fare in a live combat scenario.

Obviously, the students would have already been trained in combat. There was a courtyard where the students could battle each other, and every month a tournament was held to test the student's combat capabilities with various rewards to incite them into participating for one reason or another. Byleth did not know if they had combat experience in the field prior to their time here in the Officer's Academy or if they gained it during their stay. If they lacked the experience, then he would simply need to beat it into their skulls as his father and the mercenaries did with him. If they knew what it was like to fight in the field, then that'd make their training a little easier for him.

"So, what's the plan here, Prof?" Yuri asked him. "Got anything in mind for us?"

"Somewhat," Byleth answered. "I should have something for you all by tomorrow."

Constance nodded. "I look forward to seeing what you're capable of!" she said rather haughtily. Of course, given what Yuri told him, he supposed he didn't have much choice but to live up to her expectations.

That being said… Why was Yuri smirking while glancing at her?

* * *

Byleth retired to his room for the evening once classes had come to an end. Today was mostly introductions and greetings and preparing the house for what was to come during his time here. The reactions to him being the teacher of a house made up of delinquents for lack of a better word seemed to be positive for the most part. Some treated him amicably to the point where they were friendly. Others were more cautious and wary, but he expected as much.

Yuri had already informed them that he was a mercenary, which seemed to help their interactions with him. Unsurprising, given what he knew about them thanks to Yuri and Seteth.

The Ashen Wolf House was a curious bunch indeed, both for its unique students to its relationship with the Church of Seiros. He frowned as he recalled what Yuri told him when they went to go meet with Seteth, of how the Church viewed the Ashen Wolves with disdain simply for being comprised of outsiders. If the Church disliked foreigners, then why create a house for them? It seemed contradictory, if maybe hypocritical. Perhaps there was a deeper meaning behind its creation.

"…maybe I'm overthinking this."

Byleth rubbed his brow. He set his quill down back into the ink bottle and looked over the course outline he made. It was a rough draft for the most part, and there were likely a few mistakes, but he intended to go over it with his fellow teachers. Hanneman and Manuela did tell him that he could rely on them since he had no experience teaching.

He disliked this immensely.

He was a mercenary, not someone who should be teaching people things he knew little of. He had some knowledge, yes, but nowhere enough to make him qualified. His father's suspicions and distrust towards the archbishop did not help matters much, either.

Yet no matter how hard he thought, he could find no possible reason or hint of treachery for why Rhea chose to hire him on as a teacher, rather than as a soldier. He was better suited to ground work and swinging his sword, yet she saw fit to impose him on the students. Why?

Again, he could find no answer.

For now, all he could do was play the role he was given and do his best to teach the Ashen Wolves. Even if he had no qualifications, he would offer them as much as he can and train them to the best of his abilities. After all, the day may come when he would find himself relying on them in the event they caught themselves in a battle that meant life or death.

Byleth thought back to yesterday's events and the battle against the bandits. His first meeting with the House Leaders, and more specifically, Yuri. Something about the young man intrigued him. He laid no claim to position of leadership or throne, but was instead the adopted child of a Faerghus lord that owned little territory. The house he led was one made up of those distrusted and looked down upon by others, and he himself saw fit to retaliate if given reason.

If he were to describe Yuri, he would say he was like an alpha wolf. A hound who obeyed no one but himself and looked after his pack. Fitting, for the House Leader of the Ashen Wolves.

At any rate, Byleth decided to turn in for the evening. It would be best if he got some sleep once he began his new job in earnest tomorrow, and to prepare for the training he would thrust upon the Ashen Wolves.

* * *

The dead of night provided perfect cover for Yuri to slip into the shadows of Garreg Mach, unseen by faculty, knight and student alike. He had done this routine several times, yet each time was as cautious as the last. Despite his complicated relationship with Rhea, he did take the job she gave him seriously. It'd be troublesome if the students or teachers discovered the entrance so he took great care in hiding it away and took every precaution when he entered.

By now, Yuri had memorized most of the cavern paths that led to his destination. The winding paths and various dead ends were a pain to keep track of, and there were likely many more paths he didn't know about. Charting all possible entrances and exits was a colossal pain, but well worth it if it meant he could pay Rhea back.

After ten minutes of wandering the desolate and empty corridors, Yuri finally arrived at his destination. Before him stretched a massive underground city, nestled deep in the underbelly of Garreg Mach Monastary and away from the rest of the world.

The city of Abyss. Home to those chewed up and spat out by the nobility, the elderly, the infirm, and even discarded children.

In other words, a home of wayward lost souls and misfits, no different than the Ashen Wolves themselves. In fact, it'd be accurate to say that it was Abyss that served as the true home for his house.

"Yo, boss!"

A man in shabby clothing approached Yuri. His attire was ragged and torn, a bandanna wrapped around his bicep and a dagger at his hip.

Yuri nodded back in greeting. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy trying to calm down the others. We've had quite a busy day."

"I heard," his underling chuckled. "Word's already started to spread down here. Some mercenary got hired by the head honcho to be a teacher and chose the Ashen Wolves, right? What's he like?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm here, actually." Yuri glanced around the entryway. Normally, there would be more people strewn about; namely the guards and patrons of the tavern sitting next door, yet he found few people standing around one of the entrances to their home. It must have been quite the slow day if they were being lax. "Is Marlow around?"

His underling shook his head. "Nah, he's out on a job right now. He said he should be back sometime soon, though. Want me to pass along a message for you?"

"Yeah. Tell him I need him to dig up everything he can about the Blade Breaker and his 'shadow.'"

"His shadow?" At first, the underling was confused. Then realization dawned on him and stared at Yuri slackjawed. "Wait, you mean the merc the archbishop hired was the fucking Ashen Demon?! Are you serious, Boss?"

"Know any other Byleths in Fódlan?" Yuri shot back, though he was pleased to hear that his new teacher's reputation was well-known even here. It'd make learning more about him a lot easier. "But yeah, that's the one. And I need you to try and dig up some dirt on some guy called Kostas. He's the guy who attacked us while we were out training in the woods the other day."

On the surface, it looked as though Kostas had gotten lucky and struck payday. Three heirs to the ruling powers of the continent grouped together? Granted, there were a lot of risks involved in such a plan, and chances were that if he made one misstep, he would find himself hunted down by everyone in retaliation. But Kostas was careful. He didn't kill any of the teachers or guards that were with them, but he was brutal in his actions.

He didn't care about the extra fodder. He cared about the prince, the princess and the Leicester heir. Hell, he didn't care much about Yuri himself, either. When the two confronted one another before the Blade Breaker stepped in, he thought Yuri was just some snot-nosed noble brat that was tagging along for the ride. He didn't know anything about his reputation.

Yet Yuri knew something was off about that whole thing. The only people who knew about that training excursion were the teachers and the House Leaders themselves. Kostas came at them prepared, as though he knew they would be there. A bandit as common and unremarkable as Kostas doesn't get lucky like that, no way.

That meant only one thing. Yuri was not thrilled about it in the least.

Garreg Mach had a traitor in its midst.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: As usual, thanks to Starlight's Poet for his contribution with this chapter.

It's on the short side, though this is because I'm prepping for the Mock Battle and showing off Byleth getting adjusted to his new life at the school and Yuri being the conniving man he is and wanting to learn more about the Prof.

Regarding poll results, the chosen students are Ashe, Bernadetta and Lysithea in case people missed the memo. However, they are not the only students to join the Ashen Wolves. There will be three more, but they won't join until much, much muuuuuch later in the story.

Regarding concerns of how much canon territory I will be treading, the answer is…not much. I can't say which events will still take place due to spoilers for the story and all, but early storylines that will not happen in this fic are Lonato's Rebellion and Kostas' execution, as those are missions the Ashen Wolves wouldn't have the numbers for. Refer to Seteth's explanation earlier in the chapter for clarification.

Anyway, the last update for this month will be Warning Letter – fucking finally! – and after that, I am going on my own little break. I dunno about the rest of you, but I really just can't get into writing in this kind of situation.

Anyways, stay safe folks, and remember to practice social distancing.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Golden Zero16: I disagree about Jeralt overshadowing the new characters. If anything, the writers could have balanced things out and maybe made the storyline a little bit longer instead of just making it six chapters.

romeoraiden: It's pretty much headcanon at this point that, had Byleth not joined the Officer's Academy as a teacher, Jeritza would have been picked to lead the Black Eagles. Even Caspar was expecting it.

Just a fan of fics: It will diverge from White Clouds a great deal. While some canon events will be touched on, they will be altered heavily due to the actions and direction the Ashen Wolves go about in handling them. I can also tell you that Part II is going to be drastically different compared to the other storylines.

whitefri2z: Good reasoning for some of those you listed. And Jeralt is still alive in the Cindered Shadows DLC. It is mentioned that it takes place between the events of Chapters 4 and 9.

ShinKyu: It will certainly be interesting…


	4. Part I: Chapter 3

_**Ashen Wolves**_

* * *

Part I: White Clouds  
Chapter 3: Mock Battle (Opening Act)

* * *

The morning arrived with little fanfare. Byleth expected to wake with some difficulty given his new surroundings, but surprisingly nothing had changed. He still rose at the time he usually did and went about his daily business. Before classes would begin, he would clean himself off at the public baths in the town below Garreg Mach, inspect his weaponry and then go about his training routine. He threw one punch after the other, practicing various hand-to-hand combat techniques his father had taught him before moving on to swinging a wooden sword with a weight attached to its hilt, making it as heavy as a regular sword.

It was strange. He would have thought he would still be adjusting to his time here, but nothing changed. He was still practicing his technique as he always did, uncaring of the passing glances of his work colleagues, priests and the students that caught him in the middle of practice. He would receive some unexpected attention in the form of students that wanted to spar with him, but he accepted it nonetheless. He often sparred with his allies in the Sword Bearers when he was in the middle of his own training exercises. That said, the students did not last very long. They lacked the stamina and strength he was used to facing.

This only reinforced his beliefs that most of the students at the Officer's Academy had yet to set foot on the battlefield. They didn't have the same feelings of tension and wariness the few students underneath the House Leaders' command had. Whether that would remain true during his time here or if such things changed, he didn't care. All he was asked to do was train the students under his care and prepare them as best he could for the trials ahead of them, whatever they may be.

On the subject of the Ashen Wolves, Byleth managed to complete the syllabus and training regimen he created last night with the help of Hanneman. Granted, he and Manuella only helped point out the flaws and revised certain ideas for the lessons students would be taught in the classroom, but he appreciated their help nonetheless.

After he completed his daily training, he set the training equipment back where he found it and washed his face with a nearby bale of water. Once the water clinging to his hair and face were wiped away, he made his way to the room where his students were waiting for him.

Byleth barely left the training grounds and turned the corner when he saw something that made his brow furl in confusion.

Not far away was a group of students, one of which he recognized as Balthus. The towering brute was glaring daggers at the two in front of him while another fearfully hid behind his large frame as though he were a shield. Like the other Ashen Wolves, the student was wearing a white uniform with silver-gray accents instead of the black-and-gold one he saw most of the time.

The former mercenary was too far away to see what was going on, but judging by the irate expression the older man was sporting, Balthus was not happy. The two students in front of him stared at him mockingly with an aristocractic flare. Byleth found red strips of cloth dangling from their waist, marking them as students from the Black Eagle House.

Seteth's warnings from yesterday came to mind.

Was an altercation brewing? If so, should he intervene before things got out of hand? In the middle of his internal debate, Byleth saw another Black Eagle student approaching – a familiar face with a look of indignant anger. Upon Ferdinand's approach, his fellow students stiffened and began walking away in a haste, though not before giving the two Ashen Wolf students a dirty glare.

Byleth watched them until they were out of sight. Once they were gone, he walked over to Balthus.

"Oh, Professor!" Ferdinand saw him and smiled. "You're up awfully early."

Byleth shrugged, nodding at Ferdinand in greeting before he turned to Balthus. "What was that about?"

"Wow, not even a hello?" In spite of having said that, the older man was smiling pleasantly. "Ah, that was nothing. Just some of snot nosed brats trying to pick a fight is all. Saw 'em picking on this guy when I got here and told them to back off."

"I'm sorry…" the meek boy behind Balthus apologized profusely, head bowed. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Sir Balthus!"

Balthus waved his hand in dismissal. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. Just let me know if those guys come back around, and I'll give 'em a nice beating. Sound good?" The meek student nodded and thanked Balthus again before he walked away. After the student left, Balthus sighed. "Sheesh… No offense, Ferdinand, but the guys in your house are _assholes_."

"I sincerely apologize for their uncouth behavior," Ferdinand said sincerely. "I had thought Edelgard had straightened them out the last time they tried to pull a stunt like this. It's rather vexing how uncouth they are, really. As nobles, they should act with grace and be accepting of others, not belittle them for things outside their control. Still, I'm amazed you withheld your anger. I would have thought that you would slug them in the face."

"Not gonna lie, I was pretty damn tempted. But I figured that'd just give Edelgard and the Professor more trouble."

Byleth's lips thinned. "Has Jeritza done anything?"

"Sir Jeritza has done his best to straighten the more troubling students in the Black Eagles out, but he is mainly preoccupied with training us for the upcoming mock battle. The Ashen Wolf House is participating this year as well, yes?"

Balthus smirked. "Damn right we are. And I intend on kicking all your guys' asses."

"I humbly accept your challenge!" Ferdinand grinned back before he turned to Byleth. "Well then, Professor, I shall see you again." He bowed and left the classrooms in favor of reuniting with his own social circle.

Balthus sighed as he left. "Sorry you had to see that, Professor. Those guys'll probably come back for round two."

"Is there anything I can do?" Byleth questioned. "Aside from a lecture and a slap on the wrist?"

The older man shook his head, otherwise grateful for his teacher's offer. "Nah, we're going to be fine. Trust me, Professor, guys like that are all bark and no bite. Anyway, it's almost time for classes to start, yeah? Looking forward to seeing what you got in mind for us!"

Byleth stared impassively at Balthus' eagerness. He imagined that, out of the four, he would be able to endure the training regimen he had planned out.

* * *

When the bell chimed and signaled the beginning of classes, Byleth went about his new tasks. The first thing he did was impart some of his knowledge to the students from his experiences as a mercenary as best he could.

For Yuri, he taught him what to expect in the event he was to take charge of a small army or a battalion of soldiers. Gathering men who could swing a weapon and kill someone or cast a spell or two was easy; it was having the _authority_ to lead them into battle and to give orders that would separate the leader from an incompetent grunt. The quickest way to earn respect among your men was to prove that you were just as capable as the rest of them out on the field and could hold your own in a fight. More importantly, you had to prove to them that you were fit to lead them and stand at the head of the soldiers without fear. Yet in spite of imparting this knowledge, Byleth felt that Yuri already had a level of understanding in what he was telling him based on how utterly bored he looked, though the latter still listened with rapt attention.

Balthus was a bit trickier. The man was a brawler at heart. He said so himself during their first meeting, so teaching him pointers on how to improve his hand-to-hand combat skills seemed rather redundant. Instead, Byleth focused on something else. Being able to throw a heavy punch that could stagger or crack a man's skull open was easy; it was being able to receive blows that could otherwise prove fatal that determined how good they were in a head-on fight. With that in mind, Byleth offered some pointers and possible exercises involving the use of heavy armor. Personally, his experience with heavy armor was little save for the few times he had to don it, but he offered what advice he could if it could help improve his defenses.

Constance was the most eager to learn. She made it clear she was willing to learn anything, be it practical or theoretical, that could possibly aid her in her restoration of House Nuvelle. Her experience with magic and her applications were ingenius; Byleth knew little about magic, but he had seen enough from his allies and fellow mercenaries to know what she could do was beyond anything a skilled magician could perform. She was also capable in aerial combat, courtesy of having trained with Pegasus since she was young. Unfortunately, she suffered the same problem as Balthus. Her magical talent offered little in the way of defense, and enemy forces with magic comparable to her own or armed with bows and arrows could put an end to her. Before they could get to that, however, she needed to learn how to defend herself in the event she could not use her magic. He chose to start her off slow and start with a spear, since it had the longest reach out of all the weapons he trained with, and it was light.

Hapi was the most difficult in Byleth's opinion. It wasn't her cynical or aloof behavior that was the problem. Rather, the problem came in the fact that she already had experience, much like Yuri. In terms of magical potency and power, she equaled Constance. In terms of weaponry, she already knew her way around a spear, aware that she might not be able to use her magic to get her out of a bind. She was also capable of fighting on horseback, though she admittedly had problems with Pegasus for reasons she couldn't quite explain. Like all mages, she was somewhat lacking in defensive measures, but unlike Constance who styled herself as a magic bag of tricks, Hapi was sorely lacking in healing-related spells.

"Faith's not really my thing," was what Hapi said when he suggested she should learn Faith Magic. Her expression gave away little, but the way she subtly glared at a passing Knight of Seiros implied there was a bad history between her and them.

Given what Seteth and Yuri told him about the rather mixed reception to the Ashen Wolf House and the Church, Byleth had an inkling why she didn't like the Knights. Even so, he wisely kept his mouth shut, lest he anger his student.

With these plans in mind, Byleth felt it was time to give his students experience and proper training.

"Monster! Demon! Minion of evil!"

Byleth stared impassively as he watched a panting and sweating Constance hurl words of abuse at him. She stood across from him holding a spear, red bruises on her form. The blunt sword in his hand was well-worn and had seen combat long before he grabbed it. The leather bindings were falling apart and there were numerous dents and little dings in the blade's side. In contrast to his handling of a blade, Constance was comparable to a fish flopping about on land.

"Do you yield?" Byleth asked.

Constance glared at him with anger and renewed vigor. "Of course not!"

She pulled herself off the ground and assumed her stance; feet spaced apart, elbows bent and hands wrapped firmly around the shaft of her lance. Byleth studied her for signs of weakness, counting at least six different ways he could beat her before she could make the first move.

He momentarily glanced to the side, looking at Hapi and Balthus' progress. The burly man was covered in weights in either the form of ball-and-chains hanging from his wrists and ankles to thick metal plates on his shoulders. In Hapi's hands was a spear, though compared to Constance's form, hers was slightly better practiced and better guarded. That being said, in spite of the weights on Balthus' body, the man was still capable of making hard punches. It was only because of the additional weight on his body that Hapi was able to properly evade him, side-stepping his punches and striking at any part of his body that wasn't covered in armor.

The only one not present was Yuri, who told him he had other business to attend to. Byleth didn't question him and let him go with no fuss. Yuri was no child. He was an adult, so there was no reason for him to question his decisions or try to force him to do something he didn't want to do.

That, and he wasn't really sure what he could do to make him stay. Yuri had basic combat down to the letter, and his only real weakness seemed to rest on leadership skills. And it wasn't as though he had a big open field available for him to teach him how to command a small platoon, much less find the people willing to play the part. The other students of the House would eventually learn how to engage in combat, but Byleth wanted to take it slowly with them. He was sure at least some of the Ashen Wolves outside of the core four in front of him had combat experience, but he wanted to ease them into it first. Learn their strengths and weaknesses first before throwing them into the fire.

That, and it was either the Ashen Wolves under Yuri's command in a mock exercise, or the Knights of Seiros.

He let out a small sigh, remembering what happened when he asked Seteth for help in setting up a training exercise with the Knights of Seiros.

_Had I known how much Hapi had it in for the Knights, I wouldn't have asked._ He did not know what her problem was with the Knights of Seiros, nor was it his place to ask.

At the very least, the experience was worthwhile, since he now knew better than to set up a join training exercise with the Knights with his class anytime soon.

* * *

A week and a half later, the day before the Mock Battle was upon them.

"Tomorrow is the big day, Prof." Yuri smiled wryly, his eyes promising all sorts of mischief. "So, what do you think? Considering all the curses and slander Constance has given you all week and Balthus looking beefier than ever, do you think we have a chance at victory?"

Byleth hummed in thought. "Have the Ashen Wolves ever won the Mock Battle before?"

"A few times, but recently, it's been touch-and-go. In all honesty, the Mock Battle's more like a pissing match between Claude and Edelgard. Claude's a trickster and strategist down to the bone, and he's screwed over the Blue Lions and Black Eagles so many times Edelgard's made it a goal in life to bring him down a notch. Dimitri, being the _colorful_ and _pristine_ bastion of justice that he is, usually has to play peacemaker while keeping us from taking advantage of the chaos."

"Do you know who the other House Leaders are bringing with them?"

Yuri sighed, "That, I'm afraid, I don't know. If I to wager a guess, though, you can expect Hilda, Dedue and Hubert to be out there. They're glued to their bosses at the hip, but mostly Dedue and Hubert." The effeminate man pursed his lips and cupped his chin. "Hubert's as good with magic as Hapi is, not to mention he also knows Dark Magic. Compared to your typical Reason magical arsenal, Dark Magic isn't something you can underestimate. And Dedue's like a walking tank. Last year, he took countless blows from both Hubert and Hilda, and he didn't go down until after the fighting was over."

"And Hilda?"

Yuri scoffed. "She might put on the frail and delicate act, but she's one of the few people at the academy who managed to rattle Balthus' brain. Try not to get hit by her ax, Prof. I'd hate to see your head rolling on the ground."

Byleth took Yuri's words into consideration. From the sound of it, the House Leaders' closest companions sounded formidable. That was to say nothing of the House Leaders themselves. Having seen them in action himself, there was no reason for Byleth to ask Yuri of their capabilities. The question now was whether or not he could form a strategy that could lead them to victory. He wasn't leading a band of experienced soldiers and sellswords this time; he was leading a group of children. Children who had killed and fought to stay alive perhaps, but children nonetheless.

_An intriguing challenge, to be sure._

"Oh? Discussing strategy, are we?" Byleth turned his head.

_Speak of the devil,_ he mused as he saw Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri approach. The House Leader of the Golden Deer was sporting a Cheshire's smile. "How about you let us in on your plans? I promise I'll let it go in one ear and out the other~"

"No chance, Riegan!" Yuri laughed. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you one-up me in a game of wits. Though since we're discussing strategy, why don't you enlighten us as to who you'll be throwing to us wolves. I promise, we won't be too rough on your friends."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "As sharp-tongued as ever." The blonde prince bowed his head. "Rivalries aside, I do hope we'll have a clean fight."

"Dimitri, do you hear yourself?" Edelgard sighed with exasperation. "With these two, the Mock Battle will be anything _but_ safe. I half-expect the forest to be set ablaze by the time the battle starts."

"We'll see, Edelgard." Dimitri seemed unconvinced, either having faith in the two or hopefully naïve. Byleth was inclined to think it was the former. "While you're here, Professor, might I ask how you're fairing here? I understand your being here was quite sudden. In all honesty, we were expecting you to be hired on as part of the Knights of Seiros alongside Sir Eisner."

Byleth shrugged. "I am doing well enough." So far, he hadn't had any real problems aside from the whispers and glares.

"I trust the students from our houses haven't caused you any trouble?" Edelgard asked suddenly in concern. "Ferdinand informed me some of the Black Eagles attempted to pick a fight with a student from the Ashen Wolf House last week."

"Trouble in paradise, Yuri?" Claude asked, his smile slightly dampened.

Yuri shrugged. "We haven't had very many troubles. Thanks for your concern, Edelgard, but we can handle ourselves."

"Even so, don't be afraid to ask for our assistance," Dimitri told him. "We will be happy to lend you our assistance."

"I'll keep that in mind, Your Majesty."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Byleth was returning to his personal quarters when he happened upon his father in the midst of a conversation. Though he was curious about what they were speaking about, he thought it would be rude to pry and carried on his way, only to be stopped when his father called out to him.

"Byleth, do you have a moment? I'd like to introduce you to someone."

The green-haired swordsman was surprised by this. He assumed he had met most of Jeralt's acquaintances, but it would seem he was wrong. Nonetheless, he approached his father and his friend.

It was a man around the same age as Jeralt himself, albeit less rough looking and had better hygiene. He looked to be a man of the cloth, clad in red-and-black robes with the cross of Saint Seiros around his neck, hair dark-brown and falling past his shoulders with soft eyes of the same color.

The second the man saw Byleth' his eyes widened. "My goodness… The resemblance, i-it's uncanny…"

Byleth frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

The man collected himself. "Ah! Forgive me, but your appearance… You look a great deal like your mother, Sitri." At this, Byleth's eyes widened. He could count the number of people who spoke of his mother on one hand. "Jeralt, is this young man…?"

"This is my son, Byleth." Jeralt patted his 'shadow's shoulder. "And my second-in-command with the Sword Bearers. Byleth, this is Aelfric; a close friend of mine back when I was with the Knights two decades ago."

Byleth looked at Aelfric curiously. Jeralt mentioned having few acquaintances on the rare occasion he spoke of his past, though Byleth had not met any of them. At the time, he never asked questions about what his father did in the past or who he knew. It was not his business or important at the time.

Now, though, he was starting to wonder what else he didn't know about his father. He didn't even know the man was the Captain of the Knights of Seiros until a few days ago. It made him question whether or not he really knew Jeralt or not if he knew so little about his past.

As Byleth pondered this, realization soon dawned on him and recalled past conversations from his colleagues and Seteth.

This was the person responsible for creating the Ashen Wolf House.

…_he's not at all what I was expecting._

Regardless, Byleth bowed his head politely and extended a hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I as well," Aelfric smiled warmly and accepted the hand. "I must admit, when I heard the Knights of Seiros had a new Captain, I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't expect you to have returned here to Garreg Mach."

"To be honest, neither did I," Jeralt grunted. "But, It wasn't as though I had much choice in the matter. Alois stumbled on me and my mercenaries when we saved a couple of kids from the academy. Never thought I'd see the day when this place would end up teaching the future Emperor, King and Duke of the three ruling powers."

"Neither did I," Aelfric chuckled. "Is Byleth also part of the Knights of Seiros?"

"I'm a Professor here," Byleth answers. "I'm in charge of the Ashen Wolves."

Aelfric's eyes widen substantially and looked utterly stunned. When he recovered, his expression brightened and his smile turned wide. "Is that so? How are Yuri and the others fairing? The last time I came to Garreg Mach was during the Ethereal Moon, so I'm afraid I'm unaware of how things have been for them since."

"They have been doing well, I suppose," Byleth told him. "I'm still getting used to teaching."

Jeralt sighed. "Byleth was positioned to teach here by Lady Rhea. I was hoping she'd agree to have him join the Knights of Seiros, but she had the last say. Speaking of, the Mock Battle is tomorrow, right?" Byleth nodded. "Why don't you rest up for tomorrow? We can't have the kid in charge of the Academy's resident troublemakers sleep-deprived for tomorrow."

The green-haired teacher nodded in understanding, thanking Aelfric for the time to speak with him. He had hoped to get to know the man, seeing as how he was teaching the house the man founded, but that could wait for another time.

The two adults watched Byleth leave until he had returned to his living quarters and closed the door behind him. Aelfric's smile turned somber, the light in his eyes dimming. When he saw Byleth, his face had overlapped with another's; a woman who's smile could light up the whole room.

"…he looks so much like Sitri," he said softly, heart tightening at the mention of the woman's name. "For a moment, I thought she had returned from the dead. That boy's grown to become a fine young man."

"That he has," Jeralt bobbed his head in agreement. "I owe you my thanks, old friend."

"Whatever for, Jeralt?"

"You were the one who started that fire all those years ago, weren't you?" the Knights' Captain said. "You were the only one I told about Byleth's condition, much less my plans to leave the Monastery."

Aelfric smiled, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I simply happened to be in the area when it happened, nothing more. Although, containing that fire had proved to be quite a challenge. It was a good thing it occurred far away from any of the students and teachers' living quarters, nevermind the stables."

Jeralt stared at Aelfric for a moment. The two locked eyes and smiled at one another as though sharing a secret left unspoken, then laughing.

"It truly is great to see you again," Aelfric chuckled. "If this reunion is of the will of the Goddess, then I am most grateful for it, circumstances aside. I only pray your child will find their time here worthwhile."

"Maybe," Jeralt agreed. "Who knows? Maybe being around those troublesome kids of yours will be good for him, assuming he doesn't take on some of their bad habits that is!"

"Hmph. If Byleth develops any bad habits, it will be his drunkard of a father who has yet to pay any of his debts from the taverns," the monk countered with a grin.

The night continued and the two went about their separate ways. Come daybreak, a new day would begin. And with it, Byleth Eisner's first real test at the Officer's Academy.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: …sigh.

Alright, which one of you made a TV Tropes page for Ashen Wolves? No, seriously. I _literally_ found one for this story while I was perusing the fan works page for Fire Emblem.

Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to know this story is popular, but for fuck's sake, it only has a few chapters published. At least wait until there's like a dozen or so posted!

In other news, I'm really disappointed. A favorite fanfiction story of mine, Reach for my Hand, was discontinued and taken down for whatever reason. It was one of my favorite fanfics, to be honest. I was actually going to go for another re-read until I saw that I couldn't read it anymore. Does anyone know why it was taken down?

Also, small thoughts on the new cover image. It was a bit of a rough job, honestly, since I more or less pasted the character portraits on the Ashen Wolf House banner using 3D paint. It could honestly be better, but it certainly brings a little flair.

That, and I'm proud I actually made my own cover image, thank you very much.

As usual, special thanks go to Starlight's Poet for his contributions to this lovely fanfic. My next update will be Kamen Rider Zero-One: Edge of Dawn if anyone is curious. I have also posted the first chapter of that story up on SpaceBattles Forum and will publish the rest when all of Part I has been completed.

I am also looking into commissioning an artist and make a cover image for Kamen Rider Zero-One: Edge of Dawn. If anyone would like to volunteer or has any recommendations, please inform me via PM.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

romeoraiden: The length of each chapter usually depends on what I want to cover and where the characters currently are in the story. Also, I typically want to have three chapters at the bare minimum cover an "arc" so to speak. In this case, Chapters 2-4 focusing on the Opening Chapter of the game before the Kostas mission. And while the Ashen Wolves will be missing out on some good action, like Lonato's Rebellion and whatnot, they will tackle other missions like the Holy Tomb and the Flayn Missing segments, though the circumstances behind those events will be different. If we're being honest, I honestly felt like Part I was more for the Blue Lions than any other houses, especially seeing as how close to half of the game's chapters focused on characters or events relating to the Blue Lions.

Dracus6: Romance is not currently my focus. Whether or not Byleth or any character will be paired is up in the air. And don't you _dare_ give me suggestions. Your constant nagging and refusal to offer constructive criticism or feedback on both myself and on Starlight's Poets stories has put you firmly in our shitlist. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but if there is one thing I hate more than anything, it is when people like you ignore what we say and request as politely as possible. If you want to suggest something, like a fanfic idea, PLEASE DO IT OVER PM. NOT IN THE REVIEWS.

DHVF: Only six characters are joining the Ashen Wolves; three of which that were decided in the polls and three more that I have already decided upon myself in Part II. Dedue is not feasible since he is extremely loyal to Dimitri. The only way he's joining is if Dimitri decides to up and leave the Blue Lions, which he can't do since he's the House Leader. The same reasons for Dimitri also applies to Claude, though that won't necessarily mean he won't become an ally to the Ashen Wolves. As for Petra… We will see.

Riku Uzumaki: Never underestimate the vast reaches of an underground information network, especially in the hands of somebody as crafty as Yuri.

Bearzerker: To be honest, I was kind of nervous asking people who'd they want to have in the Ashen Wolves party since when I posted that poll, I hadn't seen the supports involving our band of misfits. Imagine my surprise when I found out Ashe and Bern both have chemistry with Yuri, and Lysithea with Balthus. Granted, her relationship with Balthus isn't as special as Ashe and Bern with Yuri, but I think I might be able to work it out somehow.

B1ackAshes: There is certainly more to Yuri. It also really helps that a lot of his personal life is so shrouded, aside from concrete details like him being raised in Faerghus or his mother being a prostitute. I could imagine him making up lies about his past, if only to throw off pursuers or add to the mystery of his allure. Regarding Flayn and future members of the Ashen Wolves, they'll each have their own amount of screentime when it is time. The future three members following Ashe, Bernadetta and Lysithea will join during Post-timeskip. Coming up with a background for the Ashen Wolf House wasn't too difficult, but giving a legit reason why it is disliked was another story. Regarding original storylines, there won't be very many. If anything, they'll be associated with the core members of the Ashen Wolves or just be Ashe, Bernadetta and Lysithea coming to know the Ashen Wolves better so they'll transition much easier when they transfer. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.


	5. Part I: Chapter 4

**ASHEN WOLVES**

* * *

Part I: White Clouds  
Chapter 4: Mock Battle (Skirmish)

* * *

The mock battle's battlefield was held in a wide-open plain. For the most part it was otherwise flat with few hills or steep inclines. The road leading into the line of trees split into two paths, the left protected by wooden posts and rocks. The right path was virtually open, but the forest provided excellent cover for anyone willing to stage an ambush. Past the line of trees and lush greenery were two strongholds, albeit dilapidated but otherwise fell fortified. Anyone who situated themselves inside could prepare accordingly for enemy invasion, though they would most likely have to worry about bringing down the roof on their heads if they were not careful.

Byleth and the Ashen Wolves stood atop a hill, surveying the field. Overall, it seemed like the perfect place for the houses to combat each other, but for Byleth, he saw a rock and a hard place as the houses and their professors would be scattered about the field. Two would be out in the open, and the other two would be hold up in the strongholds.

"Huh." Hapi looked around the open plain with a hint of a smile. "This place really is open. You think it would be okay to 'sigh' here?"

The mercenary raised a brow. "Sigh?"

"Long story," Balthus said sheepishly. "And as much as I'd appreciate it, might be best to keep a lid on the sighing for now. Can't have you getting into trouble with the Knights or the Church because of a misunderstanding."

Constance bobbed her head in agreement. "Indeed. Besides, we will be fine on our own. Plus, this is a great way for us to see whether or not our Professor is as skilled as our dear Yuri says!"

"Wow, I'm feeling the love here." Yuri rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what do you think, Prof?"

His eyes fell on Byleth expectantly. The latter knew he was being gauged and tested. Yuri wanted to see if he could get a good grasp on what they could expect if they fought in a place with very little cover. Besides the posts and rocks providing a defensive line and the strongholds an excellent place to hold up, the wide-open area in front of the forest line virtually left them open. Anyone with eyes could see them coming half-a-mile away regardless of where they were.

Ideally, the best course of action would be to either occupy the strongholds or find a way past the defensive line on the right path. The downside was that they would be left open to an attack from behind. There was also the possibility they could be intercepted by one of the other houses. Ideally, traversing the left path to sneak around seemed the safest course of action, but the enemy could easily hide in the forest and ambush them, leaving them open to attack.

"…the other houses will be occupying the corners of the field, isn't that correct?" Byleth asked. Yuri nodded. "Do you know which house is occupying which corner?"

Yuri shook his head. "Afraid not, though I'd wager a guess and say that Claude will probably take cover on the right side. Not only would he have a wall between him and everybody else, but he'd be able to sneak around and attack his neighbors."

Byleth rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And what of Edelgard and Dimitri? How would you expect them to approach this situation?"

"Dimitri's kind of like a knight," Hapi chimed in. "But that's kind of to be expected from someone who's from Faerghus, much less its next king. He'd probably go at this with honor and attack his foes head on, no strings or trickery involved."

Constance bobbed her head in agreement. "Indeed. As for Lady Edelgard, she would attack with full force and use whatever means available to her. If obtaining victory meant she would have to burn down the forest or bring down the enemy stronghold, she would do so without a second thought."

"Burn down the forest…" Byleth looked at Yuri, the house leader muttering to himself. His eyes danced with delight and mischief. "You know, that just might work after all. Thanks for the idea, Constance."

"I…beg your pardon?" Constance seemed confused by Yuri's gratitude, much less what he was thanking her for.

Byleth was equally as confused, but he assumed Yuri must have thought of something. Before he could question Yuri what his plan was, he caught his father walking up to them.

"Are you kids ready?" he asked them. "It's just about time for the mock battle to begin."

Byleth looked at his house. The four gathered in front of him flashed smiles of confidence, though whether it was for themselves or in him he didn't know. Seeing this, Byleth made his decision. There was no longer any time to debate or think of what to do. From here on, this would be a battle between him and the houses. They weren't students, but soldiers he would have to defeat.

The only difference here, though, was that the allies under his command were not the mercenaries he fought and bled with. These were strangers, each with their own abilities and skills. Even his enemies were different.

Children, all of them, but skilled enough to handle themselves in combat.

It was going to be quite the interesting experience, that was for sure.

* * *

Bernadetta was incredibly nervous. Actually, scratch that. She was absolutely _terrified_.

"Are you okay, Bernie?" Dorothea asked gently. She had almost forgotten that the songstress was here in the midst of her breakdown. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I'm more amazed she came out at all," the devil standing beside Lady Edelgard said. "When we were told of the mock battle, she hurried to her room quicker than usual."

"Can you blame me?!" Bernadetta whined. "We're _fighting_! I'm out in the open! I'll be like a fish in a barrel! Easy prey! It's bad enough we have to fight Claude and Dimitri, but the Ashen Wolves are here too!"

Lady Edelgard frowned slightly. "Bernadetta, I believe I've told you-"

"N-no no no, I didn't mean it like that!" She didn't have anything against the house. In fact, she actually admired them. They took all the abuse hurled at them and practically shrugged it off like it was nothing. Four students in the house in particular were the most noteworthy, though only one of them stood out to her in her mind. "I mean, have you seen how beefy Balthus is?! He could pop off my head just by wrapping his arm around my neck!"

Hubert rolled his eyes. "If you have the time to be concerned of whether or not you'll lose your head, you have time to concentrate on the matter at hand," he said coldly, making her shudder. She hated Hubert's eyes; they were cold, pools of darkness that threatened to swallow her whole if she wasn't careful. His hands, so pale and thin, were so long she thought they would reach out and grab her by the neck. "We've occupied the stronghold, but I suspect we will deal with the others soon."

"Hubert is correct," the Professor of the Black Eagles and the Academy's Sword Instructor, Jeritza, said. Bernadetta wasn't really sure how to feel about him. On the one hand, he was just as intimidating as Hubert (if not more so than the devil), and she knew how strict of a taskmaster he had been. Her body was still sore after the hell he forced upon them in preparation for this day. "The enemy will not wait. Edelgard, take Bernadetta with you and head outside. See if the enemy is approaching. Dorothea, Hubert. Scout the western area and see if we have any visitors."

Bernadetta let out a whimper. So they were going out into the open? Forget being a fish in a barrel, she was going to be a helpless bunny rabbit before a hungry wolf! Even if she was with Lady Edelgard, how was she supposed to feel safe? She hoped that none of the houses were on the move yet. She wasn't prepared for this.

And she was definitely prepared to face Yuri yet.

* * *

Out in the open fields, standing at the far corner of the battlefield and open to any attack, Dimitri kept his gaze leveled as he stared for signs of his fellow students' approach. The spear in his hand felt heavier than normal.

"Your Highness?" Dedue, ever the observant attendant, noticed this and stared at him in concern.

He shook his head. "I am fine," he assured him. "Simply nervous is all."

Professor Hanneman patted him on the shoulder, smiling kindly. "You needn't fret, Young Dimitri. It's only natural you would feel nervous. After all, you're battling your fellow students this time, not mere bandits or rogues and the like."

That was precisely why he was troubled.

Before, he would have no trouble attacking the enemy. They were men who satiated their lust for violence and greed, troubling the less fortunate for little reason other than that they could. Some had excuses, like doing so for the sake of survival and whatnot, but for the most part, they were all brutes who deserved what was coming to them. His classmates, however, were different. They were of different houses, yes, but they all came from prominent backgrounds, regardless of social standing. Beacons of hope for a brighter future for this continent.

Dimitri had no qualms about killing those who sought coin by any means necessary, but people he knew, some he thought of as friends, were different. Against common thieves and bandits, he could go all out. But against them? He had no idea what would seriously injure them and what wouldn't.

"Hey, Boar," Felix called from the front. "That mercenary you couldn't shut up about. Are his skills for real?"

Dimitri sighed at his childhood friend's nickname for him. At this point, it may as well have been his name with how often Felix called him by it. Very rarely did he ever call him by name these days. "While I'm uncertain whether or not he would meet your standards, Professor Eisner is quite capable out on the battlefield. Enough to give you a run for your money."

"I wonder who he chose to bring with him?" Felix wondered aloud. "We know Yuri is with him, but who else do you suppose is with them?"

"I, for one, am sincerely hoping those lovely ladies Hapi and Constance are taking part in this," Sylvain chuckled. Dimitri resisted rolling his eyes, having grown used to the redhead's antics. "One as cold as ice and the other as fickle as flames… I wouldn't mind getting pummeled by a spell or two by those girls~"

Hanneman chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for, Young Sylvain. Constance is virtually unparalleled in the magical arts." He paused for a brief moment and muttered something under his breath. "Though I dearly hope Young Hapi doesn't sigh. That poor girl has enough trouble going for her already."

"Your Highness," Dedue called out. "I see movement up ahead."

Dimitri strained his eyes. With the exception of the defensive barrier made of wooden posts and rocks protecting one house and the line of forest trees hiding away the other, the open plains left little to no cover at all. As a result, it was easy for them to see if someone was approaching them. Part of Professor Hanneman's plan had been to play the waiting game; wait for the enemy to come to them and deal with them appropriately, and if they only sent out a few of their number, wait and see what their next move would be.

Three figures were quickly approaching them. The mercenary he had met only a few weeks ago was at the head, sword in hand. Trailing behind him was Balthus and Yuri.

Dimitri blinked. "Only three of them?"

"Where are the other two?" Sylvain asked.

Professor Hanneman frowned slightly. "Curious. I've not known my new colleague for long, but from what little I do know, he wasn't the arrogant sort. Some sort of ploy, perhaps?" The man shook his head. "No, that can wait for later. Blue Lions, to arms! Ashe, take up the rear with me. Your Highness, Sylvain, Felix! Please take the vanguard!"

Felix smirked, drawing his sword from its sheathe. Dimitri readied his spear. As he watched Professor Byleth draw closer, he couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement swell deep in his chest.

Ever since he witnessed Byleth cut down those mercenaries back in Remire Village, he would admit, he felt a sense of deep admiration. The motion and skill he displayed in his movements, the swift strike of his blade as he cut down one bandit after another, all without a shred of emotion. He was like the ocean; calm, but ready to swell into chaotic disaster at any moment.

To face against this man now, he could think of nothing else.

_I'm starting to sound like Felix._

Dimitri chuckled to himself. The Ashen Wolves drew closer. The Blue Lions answered their charge.

Steel met steel.

* * *

Claude observed the clash from his position atop the tree branch. While it wasn't as close as he would have liked, he more or less had a front row seat to the whole thing.

And he more or less understood what Yuri was planning.

"Divide and conquer, eh old friend?" Claude smiled wryly, applauding his fellow vagabond and outsider before making his way down the tree. "A classic strategy. Unfortunately, it won't work on me."

He landed at the foot of the tree on both feet, dusting off the dirt and leaves from his clothes. "So?" Hilda asked as she and Lysithea approached. "What'd you see?"

"Teach, Yuri and Balthus are fighting His Highness and the rest of the Lions, but I saw neither hide nor hair of whoever else they brought with them," he told them. "They've most likely split up and intend to attack two houses at once."

Lysithea raised a brow at that. "Assuming Professor Eisner is as good as you say, I suppose he, Yuri and Balthus could stand a chance against the Blue Lions, but I don't see them coming out unscathed," she pointed out. "And I don't see two students being able to do much by themselves against a whole house."

Claude agreed with her, which was the main reason why he was nervous. What plan had that handsome devil concocted that would require them to split apart? The way he saw it, no matter how effective the divide and conquer plan was, it wouldn't do much if one group bit off more than they could chew. Plus, with them having to fight on three fronts, there was a risk of them being blindsided. One group was likely to be sandwiched between two opposing forces, or in this case, either their prey and a hungry Eagle or Deer would corner a group of unlucky wolves.

He knew Yuri was smart, maybe just as clever as himself. So why would he perform such a risky maneuver? Was he missing something?

"Hang on…" Realization dawned on Claude. "If Balthus is with them, then are those two here as well?"

Hilda caught on to what he was saying. "You mean Hapi and Constance? Now that I think about it, Balty and those three are pretty close."

"It would make sense if they were here as well," Lysithea offered her own two cents. "Whereas Yuri and Balthus are skilled fighters and know a little healing magic, Constance and Hapi are proficient in magic. But if they are here, and if they did separate, what's the point? They can't exactly defend themselves if we catch them off guard and hit them before they can cast a spell."

Claude nodded. "Bingo. It doesn't add up." The future Duke furrowed his brow. "Yuri, Balthus and Teach are attacking Dimitri, and Hapi and Constance are most likely gearing up to attack us… What's their angle? If it's divide and conquer, it'll definitely fail. What's their real goal?"

He tried to visualize the possibilities in his head; the battlefield the chessboard and they the pieces. A vary haphazard chess board and the chess pieces with wills of their own. A wall protected him from two foes, but one could sneak around and attack him from behind. The enemy could break down the wall and challenge them head-on, albeit risking injury. They could go around and take down two foes and then strike from behind in a weakened state. Alternatively, they could take down their foes, then split into two groups and attack him from both sides, putting them between a rock and a hard place.

The _other_ option, unlikely as it was, was to somehow force one enemy into attacking him while they focused on their own foe. With Dimitri, it might have worked through subterfuge and false leads, but Edelgard and Jeritza weren't so easily fooled. Just like the birds that adorned their banners, they were sharp. They would easily what Yuri was trying to do.

"It's unlikely…_but_ it is still possible."

Lysithea narrowed her eyes. "If you thought of an answer, spill it! Don't keep us in the dark."

"Yeah. Come on, Claude, fill us in on whatever's going around in your head. Don't leave us out of it."

Claude sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think Yuri would do it because it's too risky, and because it's Edelgard sitting next door to us, but…" He stopped when a curious smell entered his nostrils. "Hey, is something burning?"

* * *

Edelgard couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her.

"F-f-f-f-fire! The forest! It's on fiiiiiiire!"

"I see that, Bernadetta…!"

_I can't believe Yuri would actually employ a tactic such as this,_ the princess of Adrestia thought.

The path leading out into the open fields of the plain was surrounded by fire. On either side, trees were set ablaze and were rapidly being turned to smoldering ash by the minute. Smoke was filling the air, making it hard to breathe. Worse yet, Edelgard saw the fire was still spreading further and further in.

Bernadetta trembled. "D-did Yuri set this whole place on fire? Is he trying to lure us out?"

"Most likely," Edelgard grimaced. She held a hand to her mouth. "Try not to breathe in too much smoke, Bernadetta. Let's rush back to Professor Jeritza and the others. We'll have no choice but to leave and attack them as they wish."

"O-okay!" Just as Bernadetta turned to rush back to the stronghold, she stopped and stared ahead of them. "W-wait! Lady Edelgard, look!"

Edelgard followed the introvert girl's gaze. Instantly, her eyes narrowed in on the likely culprit behind the fire. Standing in the middle of the path, uncaring of the flames with cloth wrapped around their face, was a familiar woman with red hair and mocha-colored skin, wearing a silver-white version of the Officer's Academy uniform.

"Hapi…!"

Hapi raised her hands together, crackling black electricity dancing at her fingertips and correlating into her palms. The energy she was gathering expanded in her grasp, forming into a small black sphere surrounded by hazy black flames. Having seen such witchcraft performed before at the hands of her faithful retainer, Edelgard knew what magic the girl was casting, though she noted it the sphere was much bigger than what Hubert could cast. Potentially even stronger, perhaps showing Edelgard just how serious she was in fighting her.

_Attacking us in the middle of a burning forest, all by herself?_ Edelgard mused. _I never realized the Ashen Wolf House was so daring._

She braced herself for an attack. Beside her, Bernadetta scrambled to pull out an arrow from her quiver. But to their surprise, Hapi's target was not them. Instead of the two targets a few feet away from her, Hapi sent her magic ball hurdling towards one of the nearby trees. The spell struck the tree's trunk, and to Edelgard's shock and Bernadetta's horror, the trunk was obliterated entirely. The tree groaned as it lurched and fell to the ground with a deafening thud.

"Eek!" the reclusive girl cried out fearfully. "D-did you see that?!"

Edelgard wasn't focused on the destructive power of Hapi's spell, but rather on what she was doing. Already she casted another spell and sent it flying, destroy the trunk of another tree and sending it crashing down. It was by the third consecutive spell and tree falling that the princess realized what Hapi—and by extension Yuri's plan was.

"Of all the dirty tricks…!" she cursed the Ashen Wolf House Leader and ran forward, attempting to maneuver around the fallen trees.

Sadly she figured out the plan too late and came to a startling halt as a particularly large tree came falling down almost in front of her. An intense wave of heat overwhelmed her, forcing her away from the pile of burning lumber gathered in the middle of the road.

"She blocked the road?! W-why? What for?!"

"Because they want us to attack whoever has occupied the stronghold to the west," Edelgard answered with gritted teeth, ashamed that she had been so blind to their plan. If only she had attacked Hapi when she saw her instead of waiting for her to make the first move…!

* * *

In the distance, an orange glow permeated the azure horizon. Smoke rose into the air, climbing upwards as if to touch the clouds above them.

_It would seem Yuri's plan worked._

Byleth had to admit, he was greatly impressed by Yuri's plan. Constance's innocent remark of burning down the forest had sparked a truly nefarious plot in the man's mind. Both he and Byleth knew attacking the Blue Lions and expecting no one to intervene was foolish, but they had no actual way of preventing either of them from doing just that. At least not until Yuri concocted a plan to force the Golden Deer and Black Eagles into a direct confrontation.

By having Constance set the forest separating the plains from the strongholds ablaze, but containing it so that it only affected the eastern side, they could force whoever was occupying the eastern stronghold out of hiding and out into the open. This would not stop them from escaping, of course. They couldn't flee into the forest and risk getting lost amid the flames or be caught underneath burning foliage from above such as tree branches or a tree collapsing on top of them. But, by having Hapi obliterate some of the trees near the main road and block off the exit, they would have little choice but to go through the other route.

It was still easy enough for whoever occupied the western stronghold, hiding safely behind wooden posts and rocks to escape, but the fact remained that they would be forced into conflict with the other opposing house. With any luck, they would battle it out and take each out each other, or at the very least be winded enough for the Ashen Wolves to wipe out with little effort. That being said, there was always the possibility that both enemy forces would pour out into the open plains and turn the whole affair into one messy battle royal. There was even a chance that the two houses would combine forces to defeat the Ashen Wolves, then settle the mock battle by fighting each other.

When Byleth brought this up to Yuri, the effeminate man only shrugged and replied with, "We'll deal with it."

It was a shame he hadn't met Yuri earlier in life. He would have made an incredible addition to the Sword Bearers.

The sound of metal grating against metal brought Byleth back to reality. Felix struck at him with incredible ferocity that he left little room for him to counterattack. Each slash was poised to either cut off his arm or sever his leg, or at least he would have if they were using bladed weaponry. As this was a mock battle, all weapons were blunted.

It was also precisely why this was a _mock_ battle that Byleth felt he would win against his opponents.

Felix twirled on his foot, spinning a full 360 degrees and aiming for Byleth's neck. He ducked beneath the swing and countered by kicking the swordsman in the knee. The blow had more impact on account of Byleth wearing steel greaves, forcing Felix on his knees. He followed up with a knee-strike to his face and pinned him to the ground with his foot. A quick tap to the head with the butt of his sword knocked Felix out shortly after.

In a battle, you had to take everything into account; the enemy's weapons and tactics, the numbers on their side, the terrain of the battlefield, the weather, your own forces and equipment, etc. If you battled an opponent who was heavily armored and you were underequipped for the job, chances were you would be cut down unless you used the terrain and your head. There were always small gaps in the armor to slide your sword in and pierce their bodies easily, but finding those gaps was a challenge in of itself.

But this wasn't a battle. This was a mockery of one. A mere simulation, albeit a very poor one. The students knew what combat was like and had the knowledge for battle, but they didn't understand what it meant what a battle really was. The blunt weaponry and their lack of armor was proof of that.

Byleth was never one to waste an opportunity like this, no matter how dirty the tactic.

"Got you now!"

Sylvain's bellow reached his ears well after he saw the lance heading his way. He pulled his head back and rolled off the unconscious Felix and up on his feet, parrying the second strike. The redhead twirled his spear for an overhead strike, bringing it straight down on him. He side-stepped and let the lance hit the ground, then put his foot on the spear, keeping it pinned down.

Sylvain's face was almost comical. "W-wait, what?" Byleth thrusted his sword into his gut. Though it was blunted, that didn't stop the sword from sinking into his flesh and knocking the wind from his sails or cause him great pain. Sylvain let go of his weapon; a fatal mistake that would cost him as Byleth grabbed his face and slammed him straight into the ground as hard as he could. A quick look told him the Blue Lions' resident flirt was unconscious, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He stood up and glanced over his shoulder.

Yuri was locked in combat against Dimitri, the crown prince of Faerghus swinging his lance with great force and kicking up dirt and grass in the process. Yuri was faster than he was, but even he knew better than to allow himself to be struck by Dimitri's swings. Both he and Byleth had witnessed him send several bandit thugs flying back in Remire Village. In terms of physical strength, Dimitri was almost superhuman. Fighting him in a battle of strength was pointless, but to their luck it seemed as though he was holding back. Likely struggling with the fact that he was no fighting bandits this time, but his fellow students.

Balthus, on the other hand, was apparently enjoying his fight with Dedue. The man of Duscur had long since discarded his ax after it had been thrown out of his hand when Balthus disarmed him and instead settled for old-fashioned fisticuffs. Balthus' hits were fast and heavy, each blow making Dedue shudder. By contrast, Dedue was tanking the blows as if his body was made of steel. Even a solid hit to the solar plexus, which should have left him stunned for a few moments, did little to nothing to stop him. It was like watching a behemoth struggle to break a boulder made of iron.

As Byleth looked at his students combating the enemy, he paused and stopped.

…_where's Hanneman?_

"Where do you think you're looking, child?" a familiar voice echoed in his mind in exasperation. "Behind you!"

Byleth blinked and turned around just in time to see a fireball heading his way. He quickly jumped out of its path, letting it sail past him and explode onto the ground. Small patches of flame burned away at the ground before eventually fading into embers and sparks. He looked at the burnt ground, then at the one who sent the fireball his way. Hanneman, who had been conspicuously absent until this point, stood not far away from him with his hand outstretched. Light danced at his fingertips, embers and sparks dancing in the center of his palm.

"I'll admit, I was none too confidant in facing you," Hanneman grimaced. "And now I'm truly certain of it. The difference between one with actual battle experience and one who doesn't is truly-_gah_?!"

Trying to talk in the middle of a battle was likely to get you killed.

Byleth threw his sword at Hanneman as he ran at him. Throwing a weapon away, even as a distraction, was dangerous and would likely get you killed. However, Byleth wasn't a one-trick pony. He was not useless without his sword. He had hands and feet, didn't he?

Besides, who said he wasn't armed?

Embers circled in his palm, gathering and focusing into a single point. The flames were nowhere near as powerful as the flames Hanneman conjured just now. The fireball was the size of his fist. Just as Hanneman recovered and launched a second fireball, Byleth released his own. The two flames met and battled each other for dominance. Hanneman's flames were stronger, but overpowering the spell wasn't Byleth's objective. As far as he was concerned, the flames were merely a distraction. He was well out of the fireball's path when it overpowered and consumed his spell.

"What?!"

Hanneman seemed surprised by the fact that Byleth could cast magic when he shouldn't have. What was he supposed to do if he didn't have a sword and an enemy rushed him? He needed every possible advantage he could get. Granted, his capability in magic was lacking compared to others, but if it could give him any kind of edge over his opponent, he would take it. Plus, it made an excellent distraction.

The older man recovered quickly enough and was already conjuring his next spell. The smell of thunderclouds filled the air as electricity began to crackle in Hanneman's hands. Byleth narrowed his eyes and quickened his sprint. He was within range, but by then Hanneman was ready to unleash his spell upon him. Thankfully, however, he received aid at that exact moment when a ball of shadows struck Hanneman's leg, causing his concentration to waver and his aim to wander off. A bolt of thunder was sent flying off into the sky.

Byleth clenched his fist and rammed it straight into Hanneman's face, breaking the old man's nose in the process before following up with a kick to the chest that laid him flat on the ground. "Oof!" the professor grunted and attempted to pull himself up. Byleth pressed his boot against his chest and raised his hand at the professor, flames lapping in his grasp.

"Yield," Byleth demanded.

Hanneman stared at him for a moment before he sighed. "I yield." The flames dispersed immediately. Byleth removed his foot from his chest and offered his hand. Hanneman gratefully accepted it, grabbing his hand and pulling himself up off the ground with a groan. "Ooh…! I think I'm starting to feel my age. I must admit, you truly are vicious in battle, Byleth."

The two turned their gazes back to their students in time to see the skirmish between them come to an end.

* * *

_A _boar_ my ass, this guy's like a goddamn Demonic Beast!_ Yuri howled in his mind as he evaded another swing from Dimitri's lance.

Normally there would be a pause or gap in between attacks, allowing Yuri or someone else with half a brain to take advantage of that and mount a counterattack. With the prince, that wasn't possible. The swings, while powerful, were controlled and precise and came in swift succession. It was becoming impossible for Yuri to find a gap in the blonde's defenses. If it wasn't his impressive form, it was that goddamn strength of his. Seriously, what kind of human is allowed to be so thin but have the physical prowess of a dozen men?! Yuri wanted to cry foul, but that wouldn't do him much good in a fight.

"Perhaps you should give up," Dimitri taunted as he stepped forward, going in for a gauged thrust. Yuri parried it with a twirl of his blade and sidestepped, going in for a stab at his side. Dimitri was faster, moving the shaft of his lance to divert the stab and then followed up with a twirl. The bladeless end of his lance smacked him square in the jaw and knocked him back. His cheek swelled red. "You seem to be having trouble keeping up, Yuri. There's no shame in surrender."

Yuri stared at the prince for a moment, rubbing his cheek before he sighed. "Maybe you're right." Dimitri's eyes widened slightly. The look of surprise faded when he saw Yuri smirk. "But I've never been one to lay down and show my belly. Sorry to say, Your Boar-ness, but I'm not in the mood to give up just yet. Haven't had my fill."

"Damn that Felix," Yuri heard Dimitri mutter under his breath in exasperation.

The Ashen Wolf House Leader was about to return to battle, but stopped when he saw the object of his latest interest soundly defeat Professor Hanneman. Hapi was standing off to the side, her hands smoking black wisps. The two shared a look with each other, the latter smiling as she pointed her thumb at the glowing mix of orange-and-blue behind her.

He grinned. _Perfect job. Alright, time for Stage 2._

It was time to end this.

"Hey, Balthus!" Yuri called out. "Time for the second act!"

"Wait, what? Already?!" Balthus exclaimed in shock, diverting his attention from Dedue for only a moment. He paid for his moment of hesitation when the man of Duscur threw a right hook into his jaw that made him stumble. "Why you-! C'mere, you sonuvabitch!"

Yuri cackled at his pal's antics before moving to defeat Dimitri. The prince met his charge with a swing to sweep him off his feet, but Yuri saw it coming a mile away and jumped over it, closing the distance. He smiled sweetly at the prince before he proceeded to slam the heel of his foot down on Dimitri's foot, elicting a cry of pain from him.

_The wonders of stiletto heels, ladies and gents!_

Never one to play for or give an inch, Yuri proceeded to play the dirtiest move he could in a fight and kick Dimitri in his nether regions. The blonde's face fell into one of pure, agonizing pain as the color drained from his face. It was surprising how he managed to keep a grip on his lance with the amount of pain he was in, though his grip was rather slack. Yuri didn't let up for a moment and threw a punch at Dimitri's throat. The prince gurgled and choked, his grip finally gone from his lance as his hands flew to his throat.

Yuri kicked him down to the ground, slamming his knee down on his chest and aiming the tip of his sword in between his eyes.

"It may be blunt, but I'd imagine that if I shoved it with enough force, I might be able to pierce that pretty face of yours, Your Highness," Yuri leered down at Dimitri, the prince staring up at him agape in disbelief. "Don't look so surprised! This isn't one of those spars back at the academy. This is a _fight_. And I play to win. So, what'll it be?"

"…I yield."

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Yuri grinned and pushed himself off the prince, turning to see how Balthus was doing.

Dedue threw a straight punch that flew right past Balthus' face, the latter practically diving underneath the man's arm before he threw a heavy punch to his chin, disorientating him long enough for him to grab Dedue's head with both hands, then slam his head into Dedue's own. Even from where they stood, Yuri clearly heard the brutal sound of skull clashing against skull. The two went deathly still. For a moment, he wondered if it was a tie before he watched Dedue slump to the ground in a motionless heap, eyes blank.

"Whew… Okay, all done here!" Balthus announced after a moment, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Man, I knew Dedue was as tough as bricks, but he's built to last."

"Yes, he certainly is, isn't he…?" Dimitri groaned, slowly rising on to wobbly feet. "It would seem the Blue Lions have lost. Utterly, I might add. I pity whoever crosses you, Yuri. You're brutal."

"I prefer to think of what I did as a love tap," Yuri replied cheekily before addressing Hapi. "So, how'd it go? Any problems?"

The redhead shook her head. "Nope. No problems on my end." She looked at the defeated forms of the Blue Lion House, then at Byleth who retrieved his sword and returned to his students. "Wow. You guys cleaned house, huh?"

"Where is Constance?" their Professor asked, his voice remarkably calm and level in spite of the fact that they just took down the Blue Lions with only the three of them, Hapi's assistance at the last moment aside.

"Present and accounted for, Professor!" Balthus yelped and jumped back, the aforementioned blonde noble appearing behind him and smiling cheerfully. "What did you think of my performance? The Black Eagles are scurrying about and aiming for the Golden Deer as we speak! I imagine they must have already engaged one another in combat."

Hanneman's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean you started a forest fire to force Jeritza's class into confronting Manuela's?"

"Pretty much," Yuri confirmed. "And if all goes well, they'll either be too tired to fight back or whoever's left standing will be easy prey."

"I would not be so confident, Yuri," Dimitri advised his fellow house leader. "Don't forget that Professor Jeritza is our Sword Instructor. His skills with a blade are second to none, and Edelgard is no slouch in combat herself."

Yuri smiled nonetheless. "Oh, believe me, I'm quite aware of that. And that just makes this whole thing all the more fun, don't you think?"

* * *

Manuela yelped when her body was forced up against the tree harshly, the cold edge of a blade, blunted as it was, pressed up against her throat. The eyes of her predator glared down at her, ready to deliver her to death at the slightest movement.

"You would be wise to surrender," Jeritza said coldly.

Manuela felt a cold run down her spine. She knew the man to be aloof and had a cold shoulder equal to frigid tundra, but the tone in his voice was different. It was devoid of emotion with an edge, almost as though he were waiting to draw blood. Part of her thought if he had a sword with an actual blade to it, he would not hesitate to slit her throat the moment she acted out in defiance.

She glanced at her house. The Golden Deer were strewn about, utterly drained and defeated. Lorenz was lying up against a tree, forehead busted open and bleeding with his eyes rolled behind his head. Lysithea was glaring up at Hubert, the man's arm dangling at his side with a growing red stain on his sleeve while his other hand was holding a sphere of black magic, ready to attack her at a moment's notice. Hilda was lying on the ground beside Claude's feet, the trickster of Garreg Mach's hands in the air while Edelgard's ax was pressed up against his throat. Bernadetta was not far away, her expression equivalent to a frightened child but her grip on her bow that of a vice, ready to spring an arrow forth at any moment.

All of Claude's scheming, Lysithea's magical talents, Hilda's strength and her healing capabilities, and yet all they managed to do was knock out Dorothea and wound Hubert. Aside from those two casualties, that was all the damage they could do.

_What kind of training have you been giving these kids, Jeritza?_ Manuela thought with a grimace and sighed. "I give. The Golden Deer bows out." Jeritza withdrew his sword from her neck, allowing her to breathe. She groaned and rubbed her sore neck. "I'm all for men who love to play rough, but don't you think you were a little…"

She trailed off, seeing Jeritza and the Black Eagles leaving her and her students behind. _Rude!_ She huffed, shaking her head and moving over to Lorenz, and began to apply her healing magic. "That's a nasty cut you have. Hold still…"

"Ungh…" Lorenz made an unintelligible noise, still unconscious.

Claude let out a groan as he hanged his head low. "Man, we got steam-rolled hard. Sheesh, did those guys know how to hold back _at_ _all_?" He glanced down at the fallen Hilda. "You can stop playing dead, Hilda."

"Who said I'm playing dead?" Hilda groaned. "My _everything_ hurts… Couldn't they be a little more gentle?"

"After seeing you one-shot poor Dorothea with a flying dropkick? You were anything _but_ delicate," Claude rolled his eyes. "Hope Teach and the rest of the wolves are ready. Jeritza and her highness mean business."

* * *

After Hanneman and the Blue Lion House was escorted away from the battlefield, Byleth and his students convened for one last meeting.

"Okay, so the Blue Lions are dealt with. All that's left is whoever's left," Balthus laughed boisterously. "Damn we're on fire! I don't remember last year's mock battle ever going _this_ smoothly."

Yuri scoffed. "Because we didn't have a competent teacher. Lucky for us, we hit the jackpot with Prof over here," he patted Byleth on the shoulder. "But, as much as I would love to celebrate, it's still early for that. Hapi, you said you ran into Edelgard when you blocked the main road, right? Was anybody with her?"

"Yeah. That girl who keeps hiding every time she sees you," Hapi answered and furrowed her brows. "What'd you do to her, anyway? I know you can be scary, Yuri-bird, and I know Bernie can be skittish, but whenever you're around, she's way worse."

Byleth raised a brow hearing that. Based on his first meeting with Bernadetta and the few times he spoke with her whenever he caught her, she did seem like the sort of person who'd run and hide at the first sign of danger. And from what little he knew about Yuri based on hearsay and others, the effeminate man could be quite vindictive when he wanted to. Perhaps Bernadetta had accidentally wronged him and he punished her severely that left her scarred?

Yuri sighed while dragging a hand down his face. "It's a long story, believe me. And for once, it wasn't because I scared the daylights out of her. I leave that to Claude when he's in his joyous, devilish moods for pranks."

"Must be quite the story," Constance hummed. "At any rate, how shall we deal with Lady Edelard and the Black Eagles? Bernadetta would be rather easy to deal with, but Professor Jeritza and Lady Edelgard are another matter."

"Don't forget the Bert," Hapi chimed. "He's vicious when it comes to magic and protecting the boss lady."

The mercenary stared at Hapi. "The…Bert?"

"Hapi's nickname for Hubert," Yuri explained. "She has nicknames for _everyone_ whose names she can't remember. And she's not kidding. Guy hangs around Edelgard like a shadow. Wherever she is, she won't be far behind."

Byleth nodded in understanding. He had figured as much. The few times he saw Edelgard wandering about, the shady-looking man had always been right beside her as though he were the future emperor's shadow.

Whatever time they had left to strategize went out the window. Byleth spotted a group of individuals approaching them, three with weapons in hand and another already beckoning the malignant shadows to his side.

"Looks like it's the Black Eagles," Yuri noted. "And not a Deer in sight, isn't that wonderful?"

"Save that for later, Yuri," Balthus told him while grinning. "C'mon, let's wrap this up!"

Byleth nodded. Once more, the Ashen Wolves readied themselves for battle and met the Black Eagles' charge head on.

Seconds later, the sounds of battle resurged across the open plains as the wolves dug their fangs into the wings of the eagles.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Wow. I think this might be the first time I decided to be an utter bastard and end the chapter on a cliffhanger like this.

Initially, I planned on having this chapter be a little longer and include the battle against the Black Eagles, but I decided to instead end the chapter here as the two houses battle one another. Seems fitting if you ask me.

I should say this, but I will not be showing off the whole fight. The next chapter will show the Ashen Wolves winning the mock battle (and reprimanded for burning down the forest), though that's not to say we'll see a glimpse of what went down. I know, it's a dickish move, but bear with me.

Also, what the blood hell is this? Almost a hundred favorites, over a hundred follows, and this story has 6,700 views?

…I will admit. I did not expect this story to be very popular.

Special thanks go to Starlight's Poet for his great contribution to this chapter. You were a big help. Friendly reminder that "Ashen Wolves" now has a TV Tropes page that has been steadily expanding, so maybe you all could check it out and add to it? Speaking of, a special thank you goes out to a user by the name of Leobracer, who was the one who made the TV Tropes page in the first place.

Thank you both so much. You're incredible people.

* * *

**REVIEWS**:

Salazar1537: Yes, it has been answered, and to answer it again, the events that will not be featured in this fic are Kostas' death at Zanado, Lonato's Rebellion, and some other events that will be revealed later down the line.

romeoraiden: Thank you for the high praise. If you ask me, Aelfric was a fantastic villain and a great departure from people like Miklan or Those Who Slither In The Dark. He had sympathetic motives, though my only gripe was that we didn't get to see him interact with Jeralt at all. It's just a pet peeve of mine is all. And while it is a shame, I sincerely hope the author considers posting it again if they ever return to fanfiction. It really was a beautiful read.


	6. Part I: Chapter 5

**ASHEN WOLVES**

* * *

Part I: White Clouds  
Chapter 5: Of Lions and Wolves

* * *

It was an odd feeling to be sure. Byleth was subject to all manner of looks, ranging from disappointment, anger, awe, fear and everything else in between.

The way Seteth looked at him as though he were about to discipline a child, however, was a new one.

"Honestly! I know I told you this house was full of troublemakers, but I didn't think you'd set the forest ablaze!" Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the devil were you thinking?!"

At Byleth's side, Yuri grinned from ear to ear and looked rather pleased with himself. "We just took some creative liberties in our strategy, that's all. Besides, it's not as if we burned down the _whole_ forest! We just burned the eastern side is all."

"That is hardly the point, Yuri!"

"Come now, Seteth." In contrast to the exasperation and growing frustration in Seteth, Rhea's voice was as calm and gentle as the last time Byleth heard her speak. "All things heal with time. The forest shall regain its splendor in the months to come. We did not bring the Ashen Wolves here simply to scold them for doing what they must to achieve victory, did we?"

"Lady Rhea…" Seteth looked at the archbishop for a moment before. "In…spite of my grievances with how you conducted yourselves, I will admit, you performed admirably."

"The students did most of the work," Byleth shook his head. "I merely followed Yuri's lead."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Prof. You had every part in helping us win this."

"It is as Yuri says," Rhea smiled. "In truth, I am glad to see that the Ashen Wolf House has finally found itself a most promising instructor. I look forward to seeing what they will accomplish under your tutelage."

"Is that everything, archbishop?"

"Yes. We are done for the moment," she nodded. "But before you go, might I ask you to retrieve Jeritza and Edelgard and bring them here? I have decided to impose them with a mission for the coming month."

Yuri nodded and followed his professor out of the room. As they walked, Byleth noted the intense looks he and Yuri were receiving from the passing officials. Some merely nudged their heads at them, others glared in contempt. The former glanced at the effeminate man, finding him unperturbed by such looks. Perhaps he was thick-skinned, or maybe he was simply used to the baneful scorn.

"I'd say that went pretty well, don't you think?" Yuri chuckled. "Seteth looked as though he was about to throttle one of us."

"I would hope not," Byleth shook his head. He would rather not see the man strike one of his students for doing something as menial as burning down a portion of the forest. It wasn't as though Yuri had killed someone during the mock battle, damage done to Dimitri's groin aside.

The line of thought reminded Byleth of what his colleagues told him. That Yuri had killed some of the Knights of Seiros while they were on a mission. He had yet to learn the specifics as to why Yuri decided to kill those men, but based on what little he knew of the boy and how he conducted himself out there on the battlefield, it was hard to determine exactly what sort of person Yuri Leclerc. To the Ashen Wolf House, he was a charismatic if somewhat aloof leader, and to his enemies, he was utterly ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to use a dirty trick if it meant he could win.

He was adopted into nobility, but he conducted himself in a way that no noble that Byleth knew of would do. It made him wonder what kind of life he must have led before he came under the care of Count Rowe. As much as he was curious, he knew better than to pry into his student's personal lives.

"Glad that's finally over with," Yuri said as they walked. "If I knew how chaotic the mock battle was going to be like, I'd have prepared my will in advance. It almost makes me envious that the Black Eagles got an instructor like Jeritza."

On that, Byleth had to agree. The last battle had proven to be a most difficult one, namely due to the Black Eagles being more prepared than he had expected. Whatever training Jeritza had provided them, it was extremely effective.

He remembered how Bernadetta, a bundle of nerves who would run and hide at the first sign of danger, stood her ground and shot her arrows at Constance in a vain attempt to stop her from casting her spells. He remembered how Hubert matched Hapi's dark magic measure for measure despite having only a single functioning arm. He remembered how Edelgard managed to keep pace with Yuri and evaded his attacks, no matter how underhanded they were.

And Jeritza…

* * *

_Steel grinded against steel. _

_Slash. Slash. Parry. Thrust. Side-step. Slash. Rinse. Repeat._

_Byleth gritted his teeth, finding it difficult to find a rhythm to Jeritza's strikes. They weren't wild or haphazard like a madman slashing away for dear life, but rather strikes aimed to whittle away at his guard. Each strike was almost impossible to predict, changing at the last second or turning into a feint. More than that, Jeritza wasn't fighting as though this was a mock battle. To him, this _was_ a battle. If his sword wasn't blunted, he would have attacked with the aim to kill._

_Jeritza wasn't just relying on his sword, either. He was using his whole body was a weapon. If he couldn't force Byleth back, he would go for a knee-strike. If Byleth went in for a thrust, he'd step around his sword and throw a punch to disorientate him. _

_Every trick Byleth used, he could do as well._

_Jeritza stepped in, swinging in an arc as if to lop off his head. Byleth ducked and swung upwards. Jeritza stepped back and put some distance between them. He followed after him, embers flowing into his palm and sent forth as a ball of flame. Jeritza's eyes widened and threw himself to the ground, rolling into a crouch and evading the fireball before raising his sword in defense when Byleth swung it straight down at him._

_Byleth kicked Jeritza in the face, armored boot meeting flesh. Surprisingly, Jeritza took the blow and countered by kicking his leg at his ankle, sweeping him off his feet. Byleth's back hit the ground. Jeritza brought it down as though to impale him. He rolled to the side, scrambling to his feet. By the time he adjusted his stance, Jeritza was already upon him._

He's gotten faster,_ Byleth frowned as he dodged another slash and parried the follow-up swing, grinding his blade against Jeritza's own. Their eyes met and they stared at one another._

_It was as Byleth was looking into Jeritza's eyes that he saw something that gave him pause. Long enough for his enemy to score a kick to his chest and push him away before taking advantage of the situation by thrusting his sword at his throat. Byleth barely managed to dodge in time, the blunt edge of the blade breezing against his neck._

_He quickly backed away and fell into a defensive stance, staring at the masked sword instructor warily._

_In that brief moment, when mercenary and professor stared each other in the eyes, he caught a glimpse of something in the depths. The mask on his enemy's face was not the only mask he was wearing. It was brief, but in that small instance, he saw it. Hiding and lurking in the depths, waiting for an opportune moment to push its way into the surface and rear its ugly head. _

_A predator was lying inside of Jeritza._

_It wanted _out.

* * *

"Prof?"

Byleth closed his eyes, pushing the memory out of his mind. He did not know why the murderous gleam in Jeritza's eyes startled him so much. Maybe it was because of how startling different it contrasted to what he knew of the instructor; the masked man was calm and aloof, barely making time with anyone and focusing on his job rather than make small-talk. In that aspect, Byleth felt a kindred spirit. But during the mock battle, he had seen just how _bloodthirsty_ he actually was. Jeritza was struggling to keep this demon away, but its influence seeped into his actions.

Brutal, fast, efficient, aiming to deal the most damage in a few swings… Were Jeritza a mercenary, Byleth would dread facing him on the battlefield.

"It's nothing," he assured Yuri. "I will fetch Edelgard and Professor Jeritza. You may return to your house."

Yuri raised a brow at his order, but complied with a shrug and left him behind, heading to the main classroom while he left in search of the Black Eagles.

Byleth had just reached the Black Eagle classroom when someone called out to him. "Professor Byleth!" The mercenary turned his attention to the side, catching the crown prince of Faerghus emerging from the main hall with Dedue and another, Ashe, at his side. "I'm glad I caught you. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Perhaps," Byleth nodded. While Rhea did instruct him to bring Jeritza and Edelgard to her, he could spare Dimitri some time. "What is it?"

"I'd like your opinion on something. I realize you teach a different house, but I feel like you're input would be invaluable, given your experience as a mercenary. It shouldn't take long."

Byleth thought it over for a moment. "…very well. Meet me at the training grounds. I must bring Jeritza and Edelgard to the archbishop."

"Thank you, Professor!" Ashe bowed deeply, his face beaming.

Dimitri bowed his head in gratitude and took his leave. Byleth resumed his task and entered the Black Eagles classroom. Only a few students were about, some he didn't recognize and others being familiar faces. Jeritza was standing in front of the blackboard speaking with Caspar.

Some glanced his way when they heard him enter, a few even giving him dark looks. Byleth pegged those to be students who did not approve of the Ashen Wolves and promptly ignore them. The rest merely gave him a look and nothing else, returning to their business.

Upon seeing his approach, Jeritza stopped what he was doing. Caspar saw him and smiled. "Heya, Professor Byleth. What brings you here?"

"Professor," Jeritza nodded at Byleth, temperament and expression nothing like the demon he encountered only a few hours ago.

Regardless, Byleth returned the greeting in kind. "The archbishop wishes to see you and Edelgard."

"Edelgard? I think she's over at the mess hall with Lindhart. Something about making sure he ate?" Byleth stared at the blue-haired noble. Caspar shrugged. "Lindhart tends to forget to eat when he gets engrossed in something that has his interest. We're learning about Crests right now, and he hasn't shut up about it."

"Is there a reason why Lady Rhea wishes to see us?"

"She says it's about a mission for next month."

"Mission?!" Caspar's eyes lit up and turned to Jeritza. "Can I go?! Please?!"

The masked instructor rolled his eyes. "Do not be so quick to think we will head into combat, Caspar. Now, go find Edelgard. I will meet with her at the main hall." Caspar deflated at the callous response, but nonetheless followed his professor's orders and left the room. Once Caspar was out of sight, Jeritza turned his full attention to the mercenary. "Was that everything?"

"Yes," Byleth nodded.

"I see." Byleth turned to leave, thinking Jeritza had nothing more to speak to him about. He made it two steps before Jeritza spoke up. "I owe you an apology, Professor."

He turned to Jeritza, brows furrowed. "An apology?"

Jeritza sighed deeply. "I am…normally composed whenever I am holding a sword or instructing another. But, during that mock battle with you, I felt…invigorated. I felt that I had to fight you with everything at my disposal. It is a side of myself I would rather not show to someone who is not an enemy of mine."

Byleth could tell he spoke the truth. He was indeed apologetic, and his eyes revealed that to him. They bore not a hint of the bloodthirsty demon he encountered back on the open plains. Instead, all they showed the mercenary was a man and nothing more.

"…it is no trouble," Byleth said after a moment. "Some get worked up in the heat of battle."

"But not you?" Jeritza stared at him. "I noticed when we clashed. No matter how fiercely I struck or how often I drove you to the defensive, you did not flinch even an inch. You gave no reaction. You merely reacted as anyone else would when attacked."

Byleth remained silent.

"…I do not understand you, Eisner." Jeritza turned away from him. "You may leave now."

Byleth left without a word.

* * *

Yuri returned to the Ashen Wolf House classroom to find a peculiar sight. For once, a student that wasn't part of his house was in the classroom and chatting up Balthus. Ordinarily he would have been wary of such an instance. Despite being the head of the Ashen Wolves for only a few years, he knew better than to blindly trust the kindness of a stranger, especially if they were trying to be of the friendly sort. On more than a few occasions had someone approached a member of his house, playing the role of the nice guy, until the opportunity came to tear them down.

Of course, Yuri made it a point to enact retribution whenever he discovered such treachery.

You mess with one wolf, you mess with them all.

The only reason Yuri was not suspicious of someone from another house with one of his housemates was because it was someone who shared a history with one of his friends.

Hilda Valentine Goneril.

"Yo, Yuri!" Balthus greeted his House Leader upon seeing him enter. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Am I interrupting something?"

Hilda shook her head, pigtails swaying with her. "No, I was just finishing up my talk with Baltie, actually."

"Oh?" Yuri smiled deviously. "Decided to jump ship and join our band of misfits?"

"As much fun as being a delinquent sounds, I think I'll pass. A delicate flower, surrounded by a bunch of rowdy wolves? I couldn't possibly hang with you all."

"You? Delicate?" Balthus sniggered. "That beauty Dorothea would describe as anything _but_ delicate."

"What? Wait, what's she saying about me?"

"Not telling~"

"C'mon! Tell meeee!"

Yuri wasn't entirely sure about the full nature of their relationship, but he did know that Balthus thought of Hilda to be like the younger sister he never had. Balthus and Hilda's elder brother Holst had been friends since they were kids and were considered to be some of the toughest kids at the Academy when they were students. Hilda recounted some of those tales to anybody who was willing to listen, though Yuri imagined some of them were probably embellished. Balthus himself seemed a little exasperated at Hilda playing them up.

_Must be nice to have loved ones like that_, Yuri thought to himself. Part of him felt a little envious Balthus had such good friends from when he was so young, but he couldn't hate Balthus.

Not when even he had his own fare share of problems thanks to his Crest and stepmother.

"Well, if you ever decide to join the cool kids, our door is always open," Yuri told her. "Mind if I borrow dear old 'Baltie' for a minute? I kinda need to discuss something important with him."

Hilda nodded. "That's fine. I was about to leave anyway. I'll see you later, Balthus."

"You too, Hilda!" Balthus waved and watched her back slowly disappear from view. Once she was gone, he looked to Yuri. "So, what'cha need, Yuri? Need some help from this Undefeatable King of Grappling?"

"Tempting, but no. It concerns our newest friend."

Balthus stared at him for a moment before he glanced around the room. Their fellow students and housemates were either deep in their own little world or out and about somewhere in the academy. Even so, this conversation required a little more privacy. The two nodded to each other and retreated to a quieter place; namely, the dorm rooms.

Prior to the creation of the Ashen Wolf House, when only the Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deer were present in its halls, Garreg Mach Monastery only had a single dormitory available. All the students shared a single building that split into two floors; one floor would be for commoners and merchants while the other floor would be for the blue bloods like nobility and royals.

At Aelfric's suggestion after he proposed the creation of the Ashen Wolf House, the dormitory would undergo renovations and some of the nearby buildings repurposed. Ten years later, the dormitory was expanded into four separate buildings; one for each house. While the layout of the dorms were the same, one floor for blue bloods and one floor for those of lesser birth, each dorm was repurposed for a single house.

The change was well received by both church officials and the students themselves. While the dorms being separated and focused on each house was seen as slightly detrimental to the idea of the three countries coming to an understanding and forging lasting relationships, it lessened the number of inter-house incidents or bawls.

The two convened in Yuri's room on the second floor of the Ashen Dormitory. Yuri locked the door behind them while Balthus plopped himself down on his bed.

"So, what's the word?" the burly man asked. "Is our professor legit?"

Yuri sighed. "Oh, he's legit alright."

"But?"

"But…the problem is that we know next to _nothing_. Pretty much all we have on him is that he's the son of the Sword Bearers captain. No word on who his mother was or where he was even born for that matter. He became a mercenary when he was thirteen, and ever since, he's garnered a reputation for killing his enemies with efficiency, skill and utter indifference. And like the rest of the Sword Bearers, he's loyal to whoever hires them so long as they aren't a total scumbag. Doesn't matter what the job is; if somebody's paying for their services and it's within reason, they'll handle it."

"…that's _it_?" Balthus stared incredulously. "Come on, there's gotta be more to it than that. I mean, I know the professor's not the chatty type, but come on!"

"Sadly, that's all the info I've got. Byleth Eisner's a mystery," Yuri remarked, a wry smile forming on his face. "Makes him all the more worth looking into, don't you think?"

The so-called King of Grappling rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man. Still, you gotta admit he's damn good. Hey, who knows? Maybe we'll get to see more what makes him tick if we're patient. Anyway, was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, there's more. It's about that bandit me and the royal highnesses ran into a few days ago."

Balthus' eyes narrowed sharply, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees.

When Yuri and the other House Leaders returned from their excursion, he informed those in the Ashen Wolves he was close to of everything that happened as well as his suspicions. Naturally among his confidants were Balthus, Hapi and Constance. In fact, he would imagine they were among his closest companions and friends in the whole house. If he had to categorize whom he saw as "acquaintances," "colleagues," "allies" and "friends," the three of them would fall into the category of "friend."

"Together, the wolves are a pack. And a pack will always look out for each other." That was how Aelfric described the Ashen Wolf House when he arranged for him to become its house leader. Given how many downtrodden souls and outcasts made up the house, it was imperative that they all shared trust with one another. If Yuri was to become their 'alpha,' he needed to prove to them he was capable of leading them and he could trust them.

There was a strong bond between Yuri and his closest friends. In a way, the four of them led this wild pack of wolves and trusted one another explicitly. It was also why Yuri could pull Balthus away and inform him of some of his more private ventures.

"You caught the asshole?"

Yuri scoffed. "Oh, don't I wish. But no, Kostas is still running around, but I do know where he is. He's at the Red Canyon."

"Zanado?!" Balthus choked. "The hell's he doing there?!"

The Red Canyon, Zanado, was considered holy ground in the eyes of the archbishop. Supposedly, it was once a safe haven for the children of the goddess back during the days when the world was consumed by chaos and war. The only people Rhea ever allowed to set foot inside Zanado were herself and those she trusted implicitly, such as Seteth and the illusive four Cardinals. Anyone who was caught trespassing were given extremely harsh punishments, regardless of who they were.

Admittedly, Yuri did try to sneak into Zanado once when he was still a student of the Blue Lions, but he never made it into the canyon on account of the ridiculous amount of security. Every soldier posted there was said to have been trained by the Thunderbrand herself. While he wasn't sure if there was truth to those rumors, he didn't want to test his luck to find out. He valued where his head was, thank you very much!

"Who can say? What we do know though is that the Knights of Seiros have him running scared. I'd love to know how he managed to slip past the security surrounding the canyon, but I don't think it matters much anymore. The archbishop's already given the order to exterminate Kostas and his crew. And that lovely honor goes to our favorite imperial princess."

Balthus hummed. "The Black Eagles, huh? I did overhear that the professor was at the Black Eagles classroom a little while ago. Guess that explains it. If the rest of Edelgard's class is as good as they were back in that mock battle, I don't think we'll have to worry about them." A pause. "…but it's not the Black Eagles you're worried about, is it?"

"Come on, Balthus. You and I aren't idiots. We both know Kostas had inside help," Yuri growled. "Someone in the monastery, either a teacher or someone from the church, gave him information. There's no way a common bandit like him could have learned where we were, not unless somebody blabbed."

"Got any ideas who?"

"Too many to count. I'm trying to narrow the list."

Balthus frowned. "Y'know, if you ever need any help, my door's always open man. Same with Constance and Hapi."

At this, Yuri could only smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know better than to bite off more than I can chew. But thanks, I appreciate it."

"If you're sure…" Balthus shook his head. "Well, if we're all wrapped up with this, I think I'll hit the training grounds. The professor's training regimen really got me thinking about this weight training of his. If I can tank hits and start punching things faster, imagine all the broken bones the bounty hunters will have!"

At this, the effeminate man could only roll his eyes in exasperation. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you to it."

He undid the lock to his door. Just as he was about to push it open, Balthus called out to him. "Hey, Yuri. If the professor is trustworthy…are you going to show him?"

"Maybe. Who can say, really?" Yuri shrugged. "For now, let's just watch him a little while longer before we make any decisions."

* * *

Byleth arrived at the training grounds. Waiting for him was Dimitri, though unlike their prior meeting, Dedue was nowhere to be found. The prince was watching Ashe spar with another student from their house, one wielding a spar and the other holding a sword. He took a moment to watch and analyze their movements as they fought, finding Ashe inexperienced with a blade while his opponent had a decent grasp on how to use a spear. The former was too clumsy; his grip on his sword was too tight, his stance was full of holes, his feet were too far apart from each other and he was holding his sword in one hand.

Against an opponent with a spear, using both hands was necessary if your arm strength wasn't up to par. He learned that lesson painfully hard when he sparred with his father.

Dimitri appeared to notice his presence, but didn't greet him. His eyes were locked on to the spar between Ashe and the unnamed Blue Lions student. He still said nothing when Byleth stood at his side and watched with him.

Oddly, it was Byleth who broke the silence. "Ashe will lose."

"I'm afraid so," Dimitri agreed with a grimace.

Ashe let out a battle cry as he stepped inward, thrusting his sword forward. His enemy had been waiting for this moment, as with a single upward stroke with his spear Ashe's sword was flung out of his hand. Before Ashe could recover, his enemy rammed the bottom end into his chest and knocked him flat. The boy couldn't get up in time. The blunt edge of the spear's blade was aimed between his eyes.

The two stared at one another for a moment, one in defiance and the other in expectance. Seconds later, Ashe caved in and sighed deeply, hanging his head in defeat. The student smiled and set his spear down, holding out his hand. Ashe gracefully accepted it and was pulled back up to his feet.

"What did you think, Professor?" Dimitri asked. "How would rate Ashe's performance? Please, speak honestly."

Byleth's response made Dimitri regret he asked that. "If that had been a real battle, Ashe would be dead."

"I-I see… Could you clarify?"

"Ashe has never used a sword before, has he?"

"He has not. In truth, he's better skilled with bows since he's light on his feet. In fact, his aim is second to none if I may boast about his skills. But how did you know?"

"His stance was off. His posture was too lax and soft, and his feet were too far apart. Typically, someone who fights with a sword would do so by keeping their feet as close together as they can without liming their movement. He was also using one hand. While some fight using only one hand, you have to take into account your opponent's weapon and your own strength. If you try to fight someone with a spear or ax, and you don't have the arm strength, your weapon will be torn out of your hands in seconds or you won't be able to defend properly. If his opponent came at him with an ax and he tried to parry it, he would have lost his weapon at best and lost his hand at worst."

Dimitri stared at him with large eyes. It had been the first time he heard the mercenary that saved him speak so much.

"I-I see," he sweatdropped at the incredibly harsh criticism before regaining his composure. "Regardless, your points do have merit."

Byleth looked at the prince. "Is my being here in regards to Ashe?"

"Yes. You see, I'd appreciate it if you might be willing to offer your expertise."

"Your Highness, how was… P-Professor Byleth?!" Ashe stammered, cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he soon realized the professor of the Ashen Wolves was present. "Um, y-you didn't happen to see that, did you?"

Byleth saw no reason to lie. "Only near the end."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Ashe hanged his head low. "I know I'm not very good with a sword, but I figured I could try and expand my horizons. Have a back-up weapon in case I run out of arrows." Byleth nodded at the logic. It was a good plan to have. In the heat of battle, an archer wouldn't keep count of the number of arrows he had while mowing down enemies. "And, as you could probably tell, I really don't know how to fight well with a sword."

That made some sense, though there was one thing that gave him pause. "Did you ask Felix if he would be willing to tutor you?" Based on what he saw back at the mock battle, Felix had a good understanding of swordplay. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that he was born to hold a sword, really. Give him a few more years, and he could easily become a world-class swordsman or even a hardy mercenary.

Dimitri smiled wryly at the mention of his classmate. "I'm afraid Felix isn't what you might call a 'good' teacher. We did try asking him for advice, but he is more of a hands-on type of person."

"He gave me quite a few wallops to the head when tried teaching me how to fight with a sword," Ashe added bashfully. "At the very least, he taught me never to ask him to teach me swordplay."

"I initially intended on asking Professor Jeritza if he would be willing, but I overheard that he and the Black Eagles will be setting off on a mission starting next month. I didn't wish to inconvenience him."

"So you asked for me instead," Byleth surmised. The two nodded.

He stared at Ashe for a moment, gauging him critically. His physique was rather slim, and he did look light on his feet, but whether or not he could actually handle a blade wasn't something he was sure of. A lance or spear would have been a more fitting choice, but he was in no place to judge. It was best to learn from trial and error.

Byleth gave the matter some more thought before he reached a decision. "…to my knowledge, the archbishop has nothing else planned for the Ashen Wolves. Have the Blue Lions been given any instructions this month?"

"Aside from Professor Hanneman arranging a training session with the Knights of Seiros near the end of the month, not to my knowledge."

"In that case, please come to my classroom tomorrow."

Ashe's eyes widened. His smile was so wide Byleth pondered whether or not his face would split in half. "Thank you so much Professor Byleth! You have no idea how much this means to me! I-I promise, I won't let you down!"

"Calm down, Ashe!" Dimitri laughed heartily. "You have my thanks, Professor. In truth, Ashe has been looking forward to learning from you when I told him of what you did for me, Claude and Edelgard back at Remire Village. I truly cannot thank you enough for your assistance back then. If there is any way I can repay my debt to you, please let me know."

"I will keep that in mind."

* * *

When daybreak arrived and a new day began, the Black Eagles had set off on their journey. Byleth had not seen them off, though he arrived at the gate in time to see the last horse carrying the students away before the gates slammed shut. No one knew when Jeritza's class would return given the nature of their mission, but many including himself felt they would be fine. It was simply routing a few bandits and nothing more, even if they were the ones to ambush them.

_I suppose this would be karmic retribution,_ Byleth thought to himself, seeing as how Edelgard had nearly been killed by the bandit leader. She did not strike him as the vindictive type, but he imagined she would take great pleasure in killing him.

Regardless, he had other matters to attend to. Namely, his latest task in teaching Ashe how to hold a sword properly. He still had time before classes would start so he decided to visit the blacksmith and see their wares.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" the blacksmith greeted warmly. "Looking for a sword or shield? Or perhaps you need a fixer-upper?"

_Fixer-upper_?

"No need. I need a sword. Light-weight and easy to use for novices."

The blacksmith nodded and turned his back to Byleth, checking his wares to see if he had anything that matched the requirements. He seemed to found one item and pulled it from the shelf, presenting it to him.

"This be what you're looking for?" the blacksmith inquired.

Byleth took the blade and held it in his hands. The blade was unusually thin, half the size of his arm and the hilt wrapping around his fingers. The handle's pommel was coated in silver, smoothly shaven and without any knicks. It looked to be newly forged.

"What is this?" Byleth inquired.

"That be a nobleman's sword, a rapier," the blacksmith explained. "I say a _nobleman's sword_, but just about anyone can use it really. Admittedly it ain't the best when trying to block, but the sword's weight makes it pretty light and you can use it with one hand. If you're planning on teaching some kid how to use a sword, this is probably where you should start."

Byleth stared at the man, then back to the blade. He gave it a few swings, noting how easily it swished through the air. It was very light, far too much for his tastes. Still, it would work for what he needed. He pulled out his bag of coins and set several gold pieces on the counter.

"Pleasure doing business!"

* * *

"Hey, Chatterbox."

Byleth blinked and stared at Hapi, the first to address him when he arrived at the Ashen Wolves' classroom. "…Chatterbox?"

"Yep. Chatterbox. Your nickname." Hapi nodded. "Seems pretty fitting, don't you think?"

"How is it fitting?" Constance inquired with a furrowed brow. "Our professor isn't one for words. And he most certainly isn't as chatty as some of our fellows. Your naming sense is most strange, Hapi."

"Huh. You think so?"

Byleth stared at the two's antics for a moment and shrugged. If that was how Hapi wished to address him that was fine. At the very least, she wasn't referring to him by something insulting.

He searched the classroom to see if Ashe had arrived yet. He spotted the Blue Lions student speaking with Yuri, the latter seemingly intrigued by whatever it was they were discussing. Yuri caught him staring and gave him a small wave, followed by Ashe doing the same.

"Shame on you, Prof," Yuri teased. "You should have told us you brought a lion along with you. We would have prepared a party."

"I hope I'm not imposing," Ashe said meekly. "And thank you again for agreeing to tutor me, Professor Byleth."

Byleth nodded in appreciation before he took his place at his desk. "Is everyone present and accounted for?" The classroom quieted down. "As you are aware, Ashe has decided to join us for the time being. Be sure to treat him kindly."

"No need to worry about that, Professor!" Balthus grinned and slung an arm over Ashe's shoulder, nearly knocking the poor boy to the ground due to the sudden shift in weight. "We'll make him feel nice and comfy! Hey, before you know it, he'll be _begging_ to ditch the Blue Lions and hang with us."

Yuri snickered. "Wouldn't that be something? So, Prof, what's the agenda for today? Another round of training?"

"_Must_ we?" Constance groaned. "I've discovered I have more bruises than Balthus does after he gets into a fight!"

"Have you learned how to wield your lance properly?" Constance looked away with a pout. "If so, we'll continue with your current training regiment. Ashe, you will be partnered with me for now." The aforementioned student nodded. "Lastly, there will be an exam at the end of the month. I want to see how far you've come to understand how things go on the battlefield."

Without wasting any time, Byleth grabbed his training sword and turned to the Ashen Wolves. "Meet me at the training grounds. We begin immediately."

* * *

Training had been an uneventful affair. Out of the four, Constance was showing the steadiest level of improvement. She did not fumble nearly as bad as she used to, though she still had trouble defending herself against relentless assaults. A few seconds of slashing away at her guard continuously and she crumbled easily. He would give her credit for being stubborn, though. She refused to give up and pressed forward in spite of the difference in ability. Perhaps was almost ready to graduate from a spear and move on to things that would give her an advantage when casting magic.

Hapi showed excellent progress of her own. In fact, Byleth wondered if he even really needed to teach her how to use a lance in the first place and decided to have her move on to horseback riding. Given her proficiency in magic, riding a horse would allow for her to move about much more easily and give her plenty of breathing room in case things became hairy. Of course, one problem was dealing with opponents who could knock her off her horse or kill it. Byleth faced many enemies who seemed to favor a horseslayer sword, impractical as it was.

The only one making slow progress was Balthus, but that was to be expected. They had only begun this training regimen a few days ago, and unlike Constance or Hapi who were learning how to fight with a weapon to a certain level of comfort and confidence, Balthus was training his body to handle extra weight in armor. That wasn't something that was going to improve in a few days. Learning how to fight with a weapon was one thing, but learning to have your body adapt to something was something else entirely. That said, the training did have some benefits. Balthus' body was slowly becoming accustomed to the extra weight, and whenever the weights were off, he was slightly faster than before. Byleth had trouble keeping up with his fists when they decided to discard the armor and test his mobility with it off.

Yuri's training was going about as Byleth had expected. Like he thought, the house leader was a natural when it came to swordsmanship and leadership, even if he played dirty. No matter who his foe was, he held nothing back and used every kind of trick he could to gain the upper hand. Step on someone's unprotected foot with the stiletto of his heeled boots? Kick someone in the groin? Throw sand or dirt in their eyes? All was fair game as far as he was concerned. Violently efficient and brutal in combat, and a cunning strategist to boot if his performance in the mock battle was of any indication. To test his leadership abilities, Byleth pitted him in a hypothetical scenario where he was given a company of soldiers with a tendency to not follow orders and the enemy had them cornered in a mountain region. The only escape route was behind the enemy soldiers.

Desperation could make a person do things they wouldn't otherwise think of doing, such as throwing somebody else in the line of fire and make their escape. Of course, if they did that in a situation like the one Byleth proposed to Yuri, they would be cut down by either their own comrades or by the enemy before they even had a chance to flee.

"I'm used to handling rambunctious kinds," Yuri told him as he began to offer his strategy and battle plan. "Though you're really making me work here, Prof. You didn't give me much info aside from the fact that I have to work with a troublesome group and the enemy's cut off our only escape route, not to mention we're fighting in the mountains. I could think of at least six different strategies, but it'd depend on whether or not that troublesome group would listen to my orders. If you ask me, what soldiers depend on isn't a leader who can lead them to victory. Just because they'll be able to lead them to victory doesn't mean they'll make it out of there in one piece. They will lose some of their comrades, and while they will have made it out alive, it doesn't change the facts."

"Then what do you think a group like this needs?" Byleth questioned.

Yuri gave him a strange smile in response. "Someone they can trust. Even if that person can't lead them to victory, being able to trust them means they're one of them. To a leader who thinks of victory, they'd just be parts of a machine and toss any parts that don't work anymore. To a leader who trusts in his men and they trust him in turn, they're all part of a machine and work together. To put it another way, they're a family I guess you could say. And if a leader they trust can help them win, hey. Bonus."

He continued by offering Byleth the means in which he could escape the enemy's clutches. Though Yuri admitted the plan would involve casualties, the plan he proposed would at offer the least amount of deaths on his side. The other plans he proposed would have much greater chances of success, but they would have involved a lot of deaths on both sides, not just his.

Byleth gave him a passing grade; both because of how he handled hypothetical situation he gave him and the fact that he didn't see the men under his command as just soldiers. They were brothers-in-arms, and he would damn well make sure they would live to see another day if he could help it.

Part of him felt envious that Yuri could express such sentiments so easily. It also made Byleth think deeply about how he saw the soldiers under his command whenever Jeralt passed him the reigns during a job.

His fellow mercenaries and colleagues trusted him to a degree; he was the captain's son and they fought alongside him before. And Byleth trusted them to watch his back just as he would theirs.

_But, what are they to me?_

Jeralt mentioned to him briefly that some mercenary bands saw themselves as family. In some cases, that was true. In fact, Byleth encountered one such band of mercenaries during his early days shortly after he joined his father's band. He saw how they all laughed and cheered with each other so jovially; a group made up of runaways and orphans and the like. They had met when the companies were hired at the same time by a lord in Adrestia, requesting their assistance in routing some bandits.

The scene in which he saw them dancing and partying with each other was as foreign to him as it was odd and mystifying.

If they saw each other as family, how did Byleth see the Sword Bearers?

The answer was simple, if a little odd and depressing. They were allies and comrades. To Byleth, they were people he would trust to fight alongside him, but that was it. They expected him to be more than that, he realized. To his allies, he was a precious part of their group. True, some were off-put by his demeanor, but he was still part of their band. Maybe they even considered him to be a close friend?

Byleth wasn't sure, honestly. He saw the Sword Bearers the same way he saw his students.

The thought was perplexing as it was irritating, as it was something Byleth couldn't really understand. What was the difference? What was-

"Professor Byleth?"

The mercenary paused, thoughts broken by Ashe's look of concern. The boy had fallen out of his stance and was staring at him. "It's nothing," he assured Ashe and pushed his own thoughts away for now. "How does it feel?"

"It's great!" Ashe beamed, giving the rapier a few swings. "It's very light, though I'm not sure about the weights." He tugged at the metal collars around his wrists. "You said these would help build up arm strength?"

"Correct."

If Ashe was going to handle a sword properly, he would have to make his arms stronger first. Granted, using weights with a light sword such as the rapier would make it a bit difficult for Ashe to wield properly, especially when the weights would come off, but it would pay off in the long haul.

So far, the Blue Lions was absorbing his lessons very well. His posture was fixed and more narrow, his knees were closer together and his stance didn't have nearly as many holes as it did before. While he wouldn't be able to defend against broader weapons properly anytime soon, this would make for a good starting point for him.

The two continued their lessons for a while, Byleth watching and offering criticisms and help whenever Ashe needed it while the latter went about the exercises the professor gave him. After the half-hour mark passed, he took a short break and doused his head in cold water from a nearby bucket.

"This…really is something," Ashe murmured, feeling slightly winded. "If this is the kind of training you put your house through, it's no wonder you won the mock battle."

Byleth shook his head. "I didn't do much. The credit should go to Yuri."

"Maybe, but he still won thanks to you. At least, that's how I see it, anyway." Ashe's smile grew wry. "Did you know Felix hasn't stopped scowling ever since you beat him? I don't know if you've lit a fire under him or wounded his pride. Or maybe you did both. Either way, it's rare to see him so fired up."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really. At the very least, seeing him working so hard makes me motivated." Ashe looked up at Byleth curiously. "Say, Professor? Do you mind if I ask you something? Why did you accept a teaching position here? I mean, you could have argued your case and became a Knight of Seiros. So, why…?"

"I accepted the position because it was offered to me. Nothing more."

"That's the only reason?"

Byleth tilted his head. "Do I need another reason?"

Though he would admit, it was less that he accepted the position and more as if he did not have much of a choice. He still didn't understand why the archbishop entrusted him with a task like this when there was surely someone else better suited. Not helping was Jeralt's distrust towards Rhea, which led to even more questions.

"I suppose not," Ashe accepted his answer. "Isn't it difficult, though? I mean, teaching us when you're a mercenary?"

The mercenary sighed. "I admit, it is difficult. Still, I intend to perform my tasks to the best of my ability."

"…you're really something else, aren't you, Professor Byleth?" Ashe smiled for some reason. A gleam entered his eyes. "You know, at first I wasn't sure what to think when His Highness mentioned you. But, talking with you like this… It's like you're a knight from those story books."

"A knight?" Where on earth had he reached that conclusion?

"Yeah, a knight! Dedicated to his task, performing to the best of his ability… That sort of thing." Ashe paused for a moment, then chuckled. "Though I don't recall any knights ever being as stoic as you are."

The bell began to chime.

"Looks like our time is up," Byleth noted as he helped unfasten the weights from Ashe's wrists. "We can resume our lesson tomorrow if you're still interested."

"Yes! Thank you, professor." Ashe bowed his head. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

* * *

It was after classes had ended that Byleth decided to visit his father in the hopes of asking him for a favor. As the Ashen Wolves made significant progress, he figured it was time for them to move on to practical battles and test how effective they were against numerous enemies. Taking Hapi's apparent distaste for the Knights of Seiros into account, he thought it was best to arrange a battle with the Sword Bearers instead.

He stood in front of his father's office and wrapped his gauntlet against the door. "Father? Are you in?"

"Come on in, kid!" Jeralt's rough voice carried through the door.

Byleth opened the door and stepped inside, only to pause when he saw Aelfric and Seteth present.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"You are fine, Byleth," Aelfric assured him. "In truth, Seteth and I just finished our business with your father when you arrived."

Jeralt scoffed. "_To be continued_ more like, what with what you're asking me to do."

"I understand it's a tall order, but it is what the archbishop asks," Seteth told him sternly. "Though admittedly, I wouldn't have come to you had our more reliable clergymen be so difficult."

Byleth frowned. What were they discussing?

"Let's save that for another time, gentlemen," Aelfric diffused the situation. "Let's continue this conversation another time."

Seteth obviously didn't seem very happy with the conclusion, but he didn't raise any complaints and brusquely left the room. Aelfric offered him a small smile as he left, patting him on the shoulder and exiting the room, closing the door shut behind him.

As soon as they were gone, Jeralt grumbled something unintelligible beneath his breath while dragging his hand down his face. "Good grief. Haven't even been back for a month and this happens."

"What was that about?" Byleth asked out of curiosity.

"It's nothing you need to worry about for now. Just some trouble with the place Aelfric is in charge of." Jeralt's answer was utterly vague. It was obvious there was something he wasn't telling Byleth, but what it could have been he was not entirely sure. Regardless, he kept his mouth shut. "So, what brings you here, kid? I doubt it's a social call."

"I'd like to borrow some of your men," Byleth requested as politely as he could. "I think it's time for the Ashen Wolves to receive some hands-on approach regarding battle tactics."

"Is that all?" Jeralt smiled wryly. "You don't need to ask my permission for that, Byleth. They'll follow your orders just as well as they would mine. You _are_ their vice-commander. To them, your word is just as good as mine."

_Is it really, though?_ Byleth wasn't sure.

"Thank you."

"How's life as a professor treating you?" Jeralt asked him suddenly. "Getting used to it?" Byleth frowned and shook his head. How could he be used to it? He had been hired on barely even a month ago and he still knew very little about his students. "I figured as much. To be honest, I felt a little worried you wouldn't get along very well with these kids. I mean, sure, not all of them are bad, but some of the nobles here grate on your nerves pretty quickly."

"I haven't had any trouble with them so far."

"Well, that's good at least." Jeralt smiled again. "Say, when's your off-day? We haven't gone fishing in a while."

An unfamiliar sensation rushes through Byleth. When _was_ the last time they had gone fishing?

"…I believe I will have Sunday off."

"Ah, so tomorrow then. Perfect. I'll tell Alois he gets to be captain for a day, then."

* * *

Night descended. The moon had changed its color, signifying that the Great Tree Moon had retreated and the Harpstring Moon had taken its place. By now, the students had returned to their dormitories and were well asleep while the guards patrolled the grounds, eyes peeled for intruders and the like.

Byleth returned to his own room, the door closing shut behind him. He felt exhausted, but couldn't place the reason why. He had not battled or engaged in warfare as he normally would to elicit such fatigue, yet ever since he arrived at Garreg Mach, it felt as though the lessons alone were taxing.

He plopped on his bed, face buried in his pillow. He had yet to become accustomed to sleeping on a bed that was a thousand times more comfortable than any bed in an inn.

"What a day…"

"How sad, you've only been at this for a month and yet you struggle."

Byleth snorted. "You try dealing with…"

—hm? Wait a moment.

Byleth raised his head. There, in the corner of his room, a familiar little green with long green hair floated five feet in the air and stared at him with a bemused expression.

He blinked. She stared back.

"…Sothis?"

Sothis smiled. "Glad to see your wits have not been lost to you. And here I feared you would have dismissed me as a mere dream or hallucination. For the record, I would have been _very_ cross with you if you had!"

The mercenary had no response to that. Instead, he merely let his face fall back into his pillow and ignored the girl's spluttering cries.

He was too tired to deal with this…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Oh wow, this chapter is very early. And slightly longer than the previous one.

Then again, it does help me give the Blue Lions, specifically Ashe, some screen time. I figured I might as well take the opportunity to give the future wolves some screen time, and give a decent explanation as to how they would transfer.

I don't think I've ever really said this, but my god is it hard writing Byleth pre-timeskip. I have no idea why, but writing someone who rarely ever emotes and would act in a machine or logical way is really difficult for me. I think I'm getting better at writing By, but I'm not sure.

Sadly, this will probably be my last update for a while. I will be offline for the next few days. It recently came to my attention that the apartment I'm staying in had a recent visit from the health department. Apparently, two of my neighbors had covid-19! I don't normally scare easily, but just to be on the safe side, I reached out to a friend of mine and he said he would help me move my stuff over to his place. Until things calm down or covid passes, whichever comes first, I'll be staying with him.

Thought I would let you guys know ahead of time.

On another note, I recently decided to add _Warframe_ to my gaming repertoire.

Why did I not get this game sooner?

As usual, special thanks go to Starlight's Poet for his amazing contributions to this work. Also, friendly reminder that this story also has a TV Tropes page, so maybe you guys could check it out and possibly add to it? Additionally, _Ashen Wolves_ has now been published on Spacebattles. It is currently up to Chapter 4, but I will add later chapters when I have the time.

Stay safe, everyone.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Maxamumdes: Honestly, I think that's pretty much everyone's headcanon about how Jeritza would have become the Black Eagles' Professor, given what Caspar says if you elect to become the Black Eagles' Professor.

Starlight's Poet: Again, thank you for your help. You have been invaluable to me since I first started writing on this site alongside Donjusticia.

romeoraiden: Congratulations, you make me want to replay Awakening. To be honest, thinking up of how the fight would go in my head was easy enough. It was putting it into words that proved to be a challenge.


End file.
